Digimon Cross Time 2nd: Return of The Digidestined
by shinkuso77
Summary: Sequel of the first story: The digidestined after defeated Hazard Legendmon thought they had peace but they are now back with new and old enemy. Can the digidestined fight back when their memories are erased by the one that started this all that's hazardmon's master the new mastermind...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: New Enemy..**

* * *

 **3 months later after the event of cross time…**

"Davis still hasn't wake up yet…" Ken sighed as it's time to go to school.

"Well ken don't blame yourself.." Wormmon said.

"Hey ken…" Kari smiled it seems having a school together has it's privileges.

"We should check on Davis later…" TK suggested.

"well 3 months has passed and it seems that davis still hasn't wake up well we're doing fine with the digidestined work since that last attack but it's weird for me…" Ken snarrates as the class begins it seems that all he can think off is his friend's conditions.

As the break begins it seems that he also not in the mood talking to anyone well as for yolei she was now with davis monitoring him for the day since they got turn watching him.

As the day passed it seems that there is nothing they can do until…..

"Guys emergency!" Koushiro calls their D3 from their school.

"Right izzy-san.." Ken said as the three now goes to their lab's building

 **At the computer lab it seems that yolei also comes with the other digidestined and Meiko.**

"What is the problem koushiro?" Tai asked.

"I sense an ominous dark energy from the digital world there are exactly three no wait two…" Koushiro reads the readings.

"So what are we waiting for let's beat them up.." Tai shouted.

"Right…" The others shouted as they all now go into the digital world while izzy checks in from the lab.

* * *

 **In the digital world**

"This is boring…" A black hooded digimon appeared out of nowhere in the forest with another of his companion.

"Now.. now… they will come…" The other black hooded digimon smiled slyly.

 _ **"Gaia Force!"** _ A sudden attack was heard out of nowhere.

"This is…. I was right…." He smiled slyly.

"We've here to fight you!" Tai shouted as he was in Wargreymon X.

 _ **"Coctyus Breath!"**_ Metal Garurumon X tries to freeze their enemy but it fails.

 _ **"Try this Rose Whip!"**_ Rosemon X shouted as their attacks now connects buut it seems it has no effect on the two digimons.

 _ **"Shine Breaker!"** _ Aegisdramon shouted as he fires his cannons

"Time for a magic trick…" The attack was extinguish before the attack even connects.

 _ **"Strike of the Seven Stars!"**_  
 _ **"Arvandil Arrow!"**_

The two attacks connects but suddenly the other hooded digimon blast the attacks away out of a sudden.

 _ **"Posistron Laser!"**_ Imperialdramon appears along with Ken who appeared with Yolei and TK and their partners.

 _ **"How about this Eden's Javelin!"**_ Ophanimon shouted as she attacks.

"Now the attack is back at you…" The first hooded digimon reveals a white hole and redirect his attacks back at them.

"Just who is these guys.." Yolei thought.

"Hwaa!" Imperialdramon was down fortunately for Ophanimon and Seraphimon they were in sync deflecting their attacks.

* * *

Meanwhile in the hospital it seems cody's appointing to davis room he wants to give a look at him but as he went in he saw a black figure trying to grab davis.

"Who are you?!" He shouted as he was ready with his digivice.

"Why… why…. If it isn't the digidestined of knowledge.." The black figure appeared in his hooded mode.

"Why are you trying to get him! Answer now!" Cody shouted.

"Really…. I have to answer myself I only answer to my master and we need him…" He sighed.

"Cody watch out he is a digimon…" Armadillomon said.

"Let's take this outside.." The black hooded digimon seemed to repress his form and now is fighting cody.

After a while it seems that cody and Vikemon was defeated in one go.

"Hmph weak…" The hooded digimon sighed.

"He is too strong…" Cody said

"Well how about a deal…." The hooded digimon smiled slyly.

"A deal..." Cody asked

"Ah.. either way you can see him again… My master will waked him up. But you must obey him.." The black hooded digimon now was beside cody and the digimonwas touching his shoulders.

"Now what do you say? Do we got a deal?" He asked.

"I….." Cody said now looking at davis and everyone else faces when davis isn't around.

"Cody don't…." Vikemon said stopping him while he shake hand with the black hooded digimon it seems he has a white claw.

"Gehehe..." It was laughing evilly towards cody's decision.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with the digidestined…**

"What is wrong with these guys?" Meiko now joined the battle with meicrackmon.

"Huff… this is boring! When will he gets back!" The first hood digimon sighed.

"Yeeah…." The second hooded digimon blocks all of the digidestined attacks with his blast energy attack.

"Now you two hear me!" Another black hood digimon appeared while holding koushiro and tentomon and throwing them to the digidestined it seems that vikemon appears and seems to be preparing to attack them.

"Vikemon…. Attack.." Cody appeared it seems he was back to his form as the 02 children but with black outfit and was bringing Davis with him.

"Yes… Cody…" Vikemon said in a motionless voice as he attacks with his Mjolnir to the other digidestined.

"Cody what are you doing?" TK shouted.

"I'm doing what the master is told…. Now you help me dispose of them…" He sighed as he throws Davis to the third hood guy.

"Woah what did you do to him?" He asked to the third hooded guy.

"You don't have to know…" As he gets Davis from Cody and disappeared with the 2nd hooded guy.

"Now I'm getting the chores around here how nice…" The first hooded digimon reveals his form.

* * *

 _ **Digi Analyzer**_

 _ **Name: Chaos Piedmon**_

 _ **Type: Virus (Unknown)**_

 _ **Level: Mega**_

 _ **Attacks: Trump Sword II and Mask Square**_

* * *

The digimon appeared before them it seems to be an enhanced version of Piedmon.

"Now welcome to my stage act digidestined.." Chaos Piedmon bowed.

"Chaos piedmon.." Cody said.

 _ **"Right.. Right don't be hasty there now for the first act Trump Sword II!"**_ He shouted as he throws his swords at all of his opponents.

 _ **"Another attack like that we are stronger than before! After Burst!"** _ Wargreymon X tries to destroy the sword but it was multiplying itself as it was destroyed.

"They are multiplying!" Aegisdramon shouted as the attack hits all of the digidestined hard and it's the erfect time Vikemon to use his hammer to attack meicrackmon as she was the weakest link and turns back into meicoomon.

"Meicoomon!" Meiko shouted.

"Cody why?" Yolei shouted.

"I'm just doing what you told me yolei-san…. You want davis back right? Well now you can see him back…." Cody said as Vikemon was fighting with Valkirymon.

"What do you mean cody?" Yolei asked.

"Soon you'll knew but it seems all of you didn't have the time to see him again…" As a dark force was inhabiting Cody right now and he is smiling maniacally.

"Now I shall show you a new power.." Cody appeared o be holding a new digivice and it has a dark edge in it like a combined of a Xros Loader and his own digivice.

"Now… let the judgment begin…" He shouted as Vikemon began to changed shape as he digivolves into another type of digimon.

 _ **"Reverse Form..!"**_ Cody shouted as the transformation complete the now unrecognizable vikemon didn't say anything he just saw all of the digidestined as a threat.

* * *

 _ **Digi analyzer**_

 _ **Name: Vikemon "Reversed" (uncomplete)**_

 _ **Type: Unrecognized**_

 _ **Level: Unrecognized**_

 _ **Attacks: Unrecognized**_

* * *

"Now erase the memory of the past!" He shouted

 _ **"Daybreak Axe!"**_ Vikemon RM( Reverse Mode) shouted

"Guys let's bail!" Tai shouted as they tried to dodge the attack.

"It's impossible.." Chaos Piedmon said.

 _ **"Mask Square!"**_ He used his attacks to divert their digimons attention to him.

"You!" Seraphimon and Imperialdramon wanted to attack but it was impossible.

"Now. Disappear!" A black wild storm formed by the energy of Vikemon reached his peaks and do a massive damage to Tai and the other digidestined even their digimons and now it looks like they were almost unconscious except for koushiro who was already unconscious .

"You were supposed to be sealed in that dimension!" Seraphimon said as he was still holding his form.

"You could say someone free me from there and it was just a teleportation device oh but not just me you're worrying about they are also waiting for their revenge you know…" Chaos Piedmon smiled slyly

"What do you mean?" Seraphimon asked.

"You'll know soon but now it's time for you to be a sleep" He sighed as he used some of his magics attacks to regress the other digidestined into their 01 versions of themselves even yolei too and erased their memories.

"Now that's done.. Cody it's time to see the master…" Chaos Piedmon sighed.

"Right…." Cody said as Vikemon regressed back to his rookie form but now armadillomon has black rings equipping him and a grey armor as they leave.

 **Dark Area (unknown)**

"Wonderful job…" The black hooded guy said it seems it was the master of the dark digimons.

"Now…. You're a clever guy you know that" He sighed looking at Chaos Black Wargreymon opening his hoods..

* * *

 _ **Digi Analyzer**_

 _ **Name: Chaos Black Wargreymon**_

 _ **Type: Vaccine**_

 _ **Level: Mega**_

 _ **Attacks: Terror Force and Megaton Blaster**_

"Huff it wasn't easy but convincing one of the digidestined seemed to work perfectly." Chaos Black Wargreymon kneel before him.

"Now…. Myotismon…. Bring him to the chamber… we'll begin his comeback…" He stated as the newly purple armored digimon appeared right before him

* * *

 _ **Digi Analyzer**_

 _ **Name: Neo Myotismon**_

 _ **Type: Undead**_

 _ **Level: None**_

 _ **Attacks: Bloody Stream Glade and Nightmare Raid**_

* * *

"Now…. Who is my next subjects?" He asked.

"Him…." Chaos black wargreymon sighed as Chaos Metal Seadramon brings davis body.

* * *

 _ **Name: Chaos Metal Seadramon**_

 _ **Type: Data**_

 _ **Level: Mega**_

 _ **Attacks: Ultimate Stream and Deadly Sting**_

* * *

"What it can't be you're kidding me right?" He was surprised at seeing Davis body.

"Just do it,.." Chaos Black wargreymon said irritated.

"Right…. Okay…" Neo Myotismon sighed as he brings Davis body.

"We're back.." Chaos Piedmon said as Cody was behind him.

"Do you eliminate the target?" The black hooded master said.

"No…. he here told me to just eliminate their memories…" Chaos Piedmon sighed and introduced Cody to him.

"Woah… so you're killing them slowly that's good.." Their master applause at Cody's idea.

"No…. that's all his idea but will you be able to waked him up?" He asked to him while pointing Chaos Black Wargreymon.

"Don't worry as long as you loyal to me that is…. Now while we wait… I want you to go to this area…" He smiled slyly and gives cody a map.

"I won't fail you.." Cody said as he leaves with Vikemon.

"Will he be reliable enough?" Chaos Metal Seadramon asked.

"He will be if it is for his friends at need after all it's part of his crest.." Their Master laughed evilly.

* * *

 **"What are we gonna do our partners didn't recognize us and the enemy got davis and now cody…"**

 _ **Next Time on Digimon Cross Time Second:**_

 _ **Erased Memories**_

 _ **See you next time….**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Erased Memories**

* * *

 **Unknown Laboratory**

"So how is it?" Chaos Black Wargreymon asked.

"It seems he is in a hibernation state and it's protected by a barrier…" Neo Myotismon said.

"Hibernation? What do you mean?" He asked to him.

"It seems that his last battle this digidestined used up all of his powers even if we wake him up he won't be the same… and…. This is just my issue why are you so interested in him wargrey-sama?" Neo Myotismon asked.

"It's none of your business I don't want to hear any excuse just proceed…" Chaos Black Wargreymon growled as it seems he was remembering the past as he goes back to his master's place.

 **Back with the digidestined**

"Tai wake up! Taichi!" Agumon shouted it seems they are now at school with Daigo Nishijima their school teacher.

"Ugh… what happen…." Tai said as he was now in his 01 outfit.

"Tai you've waked up…" Agumon seems happy.

"Who are you?" Tai asked.

"Who are you guys?" Matt now asked as he wakes up that made gabumon seemed confused.

"Matt don't you remember me?!" Gabumon asked again but matt just titled his head meaning a no.

The others was also having the same effect like tai and matt.

"Who are you guys and you seem cute.." TK said as he was in his 01 outfit and looked at patamon.

"Yeah you too.. a cute cat…." Kari said as she holds gatomon.

"Kari stop it…" Gatomon sighed.

The others seemed also to have a hard time since Joe was asking gomamon many things and you know right how gomamon feels just like he is the first time was with joe while koushiro is asking tentomon many things like whaaat is digimon and all that other thing while mimi is at her old self well for ken and wormmon they didn't talk much his outfit and appearance is just like when he first finds wormmon and meets cyberdramon and Ryo. As for meiko she now has a short hair well of course she still wears eyeglasses except for her outfit she wears a blue blouse and a green skirt well meicoomon was weirded by her and it seems she always smiles when she saw her.

"Digimons we need to talk.." Daigo state as they were now in the other rooms.

"It seems they are right…" Agumon sighed.

"Wait first tell me about what happen.." Daigo said to them.

"Well that is how it went.." Gabumon said as he explained everything

"So this guy defeated all of you in one go and then took your friend am I right?" Daigo asked.

"Wow he is good.." Agumon said.

"But what makes me wondering here is why cody did it?" Palmon asked.

"And armadillomon seem to obey cody that much…" Hawkmon wondered.

"Wait did cody said something like it's for yolei?" Wormmon asked.

"Yeah I still don't get what he is talking about…" Gomamon said.

"Wait a minute hawkmon did you and yolei said anything at school or somewhere?" Tentomon asked him.

"Wait.. I think I heard yolei said something in the hospital…. It's 2 months ago…" Hawkmon remembered.

* * *

 _ **Flashback (2 months ago)**_

 _ **"Davis…. Why…. Why didn't you tell me… I wish I could go back….. I would have said yes…" Yolei said as she holds davis hands.**_

 _ **"I wish you could go back here with us… I know it would be selfish…. But I just wanted to see you again…" She cried.**_

 _ **"Yolei…." Hawkmon said.**_

 _ **Out of nowhere it seems someone is there hearing them talks well hawkmon heard some footsteps but when he opens the door he saw nothing.**_

 _ **"What is it hawkmon?" Yolei asked as she wiped her tears.**_

 _ **"Nothing…. I think I just saw someone but it seems to be no one.." Hawkmon said.**_

 _ **End of flashback**_

* * *

"Wait yolei want to see davis again? Well she never told us…" Gatomon said.

"But what makes me eager are they didn't seemed to remember anything can't your eye hypnotism has to do with it gatomon?" Daigo asked.

"No… It isn't my attacks if it had been that… then it would be a hypnotism I can't wipe their memories that easily…" Gatomon sighed.

"So the enemy uses some wipe memory techniques on them…" Daigo said.

"Maybe that's it.." Tentomon said.

"The thing that bothers me is how to get their memories back…" Daigo sighed.

"For now just let them stay in here with me…." He continued.

"Well we must find the cost no matter what.." Gabumon said.

"Right…." Agumon said.

"So it's like amnesia…" Gatomon thought out.

"Gatomon what's amnesia?" The other digimon asked.

"Whaa-!" Gatomon now waked from her thoughts.

"Wait… amnesia you say?" Daigo seemed interested.

"Yeah you know when people lose their memories maybe we can trigger it.." Gatomon said it seems she heard some of hikari's reading or study sometimes.

"Hmm that maybe work but be careful…." Daigo said.

"Thank you daigo-san…" Gatomon said.

"Now what should we do?" Wormmon asked.

"How about now let's get the others here.." Daigo suggested.

"Yeah!" all of the digimon shouted

* * *

 **Meanwhile….**

"So this is the place…" Cody sighed as he was now in a dessert and there was a pyramid it seems they were in the dessert part of the digital world.

"Welcome… it seems that you're the one that master sent me about.." A boy who was at davis age when he was in 01 state but others were unknown since he was covered by a hood.

"Ah…. And…. Here is the case.." He smiled while it seems pharaohmon the one that guards the place was in front of them.

"Let's get started…" Cody sighed as the wind of the dessert is getting more dense than before and they headed in the pyramid while armadillomon seemed to followed cody and he thinks.

"Cody…. Is this the right thing?" He wondered.

Meanwhile….

"Now… who should I choose to eliminate the digidestined with.." The black hooded or their master said as it seems all of his army is gathering.

"I have an idea of who it is… maybe him…" ChaosPiedmon suggested as he picks kuwagamon.

"What?! That Kuwagamon…." It seems that their master didn't think of it

"It seems that he succeeded once maybe he succeed again.." He explained to his master.

"If it's so then I'll carry on with your plan but if it fail then you know right?" His master smiled evilly.

"Right…. Now… I'll go on with my plan…" As Chaos Piedmon began to realize a kuwagamon's army that has rebalance to the digidestined and ordered the kuwagamon to attack the digidestined.

"Now if you fail then…. There is still more…" He smiled slyly.

At the school where the digidestined digimons except for meicoomon at as it was night time they heard a buzz sound.

"Hey did anyone hear a buzz sound?" Biyomon seemed to be awake

"Guys look!" Tentomon shouted as he pointed there was a kuwagamon outside.

"This is bad!" Agumon shouted.

"Remember our first fight with that thing.." Agumon stated.

"Yeah what agumon said" Gabumon agreed but as they saw the other digidestined children was still sleeping they didn't want to burden them into the fight with them as they sneak outside while daigo was also hearing sound and when he saw the digimon and now he was panic.

"Where are they?!" He was still panicked while outside it seems that outside the digimon were fighting this kuwagamon.

 _ **"Super Shocker!"**_  
 _ **"Poison Ivy!"**_  
 _ **"Spiral Buster!"**_  
 _ **"Marching Fishes!"**_  
 _ **"Feather Strike"**_  
 _ **"Boom Bubble!"**_  
 _ **"Lightning Paw!"**_  
 _ **"Blue Blaster!"**_  
 _ **"Silk Thread!"**_

The 9 attacks only made a scratch on kuwagamon.

"Is that the best you've got digidestined?" As he revealed his true form a n ultimate of the next level of kuwagamon.

* * *

 _ **"Digi Analyzer**_

 _ **Name: Okuwamon**_

 _ **Type: Insect,Virus**_

 _ **Level: Ultimate**_

 _ **Attacks: Double scissors Claw**_

* * *

"This is bad…." Agumon said.

"What agumon said…" Gabumon said.

"Now who is first? Ah maybe you!" Okuwamon fly to Palmon and grabbed her.

"Guys he took palmon!" Gomamon shouted.

"Now fire!" All of the digimon fire their attacks but Okuwamon dodged it easily.

"You want your friend back here you go!" He throws Okuwamon from his clutches as agumon catch her but then the insect digimon uses this opportunity to attack.

"Double Scissors Claw!" He tries to break through agumon and palmon from limb to limb.

"Taichi!" Agumon shouted.

"Mimi!" Palmon shouted

 **Meanwhile at the chosen digidestined room tai hears a voice and wakes up while mimi also hears the voice.**

"It's them…. They need our help.." Tai said as Mimi seems to also heard it.

"Right…. But how do we do this?" She asked.

"I don't know but they seemed can't be bothered so we're on our own.." Tai sighed as she took mimi outside.

As they now outside they saw agumon and palmon get attacked by okuwamon and the other digimon seems to be exhausted.

"This….." Tai said as he saw the image filling in his head about he and agumon.

"Agumon!" He shouted as it seems agumon was gaining his strength to fight back he now hold his ground against okuwamon scissors attacks.

"I'll protect… Palmon no matter what… Haaaaa!" Agumon shouted as his body has glowed a strange orange carving like his data was being override.

 _ **"Agumon digivolve too! Geogreymon!"** _ A new form of greymon appeared before them it seems that it was from a different species.

"Go get him Greymon!" He shouted as his digivice also changed to somewhat the same like Cody's but this one has a fang of a dragon and it has a particular orange chain with courage symbol in it except it has a black curve around it making it a new digivice.

"I remember now…. I and agumon were partnered and…" He looks at the others except for wormmon and Hawkmon it seems that he doesn't remember them yet…

* * *

 _ **Digi Analyzer**_

 _ **Name: Geogreymon**_

 _ **Type: Dino, Vaccine**_

 _ **Level: Champion**_

 _ **Attacks: Mega Burst and Mega Flame**_

* * *

"I'll go and get them Taichi!" Geogreymon shouted.

"What a sincere feeling…." Palmon said.

"Palmon…. Sorry I forget about you but now I remember please!" Mimi shouted.

"Palmon digivolves too! Togemon!"

"This is bad…" Okuwamon said.

"Well after you my lady…" Geogreymon said.

"This isn't a ball you know but what the heck.." Togemon smiled as she uses her Mach Jab to punch Okuwamon for what he has done.

"Now for the Big Finish!" As Okuwamon flew to the air by togemon's attacks Geogreymon prepare his attacks.

"This is for hurting palmon!" He shouted.

 _ **"Mega Flame!"**_

The fireball attack finishes the okuwamon for good into data.

"Hmm it fails huh…" An astral image of the black hood digimon they encounter seems to reveal it self but then it disappears again.

"Hmm what was that?" Tai wondered as he felt something.

"Tai let's get back to sleep and bring the digimons.." Mimi smiled.

"Right.." Tai said as he knows that it has been a long night and all of them goes in and got back to sleep.

 **Meanwhile…**

"It seems you fail me Piedmon but no matter… it seems he has better progress than you…" Their master stated and on the screen it seems cody was already with his army.

"Master we're ready for the next attack and I met him.." Cody stated.

"Hey there long time no see!" The hooded person stated.

"Ah you were the one that sent it.." Their master sighed.

"After the mission report it as fast as you can and this time don't fail me!" It growled at them.

"Right…" The person sighed as he now closing thecommunication.

"What is this feeling?" Chaos blackwargreymon felt like he hears a sound.

 _"Black Wargreymon…. Why are you fighting?"_

The voice said as it sounded like a 6 or 7 years old while on the lab it seems that neo myotismon was seeing something wrong in Davis pulse it seems that his beat was getting a higher state.

"Eureka…. This is great!" He shouted evilly.

The next morning in the digidestined site.

"Mimi do anyone remember us?" Tai asked as they seemed to be walking in the hall.

"Nope they don't remember…" Mimi sighed an wondered,

"Did your digivice changed?" She asked.

"I think so… but it strange that greymon isn't like my original greymon…" He sighed.

"But… why mine didn't change…" She sighed.

"I don't know any who… let's get breakfast I'm starving!" Tai shouted.

"Typical Taichi…" Mimi smiled.

* * *

 _ **(Tai's Voice)**_

 _ **"Even with our memory back it seems I'm changing but who did this to us? But more importantly who will regain their memory next?"**_

 **Next Time on Digimon Cross Time:**

 **Regain Memory**

 **The courage will set us to a right path…**

 **See you next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Regaining Memory…**

* * *

 **At the lab**

"Blacwargreymon-sama…" Neo Myotismon began on contacting him.

"What is it? Myotismon, you're calling me here?" Chaos BlackWargreymon sighed.

"We've got a vital sign…" Neo Myotismon said as he was now showing the monitor.

"Vital sign you say….. it seems he was responding well with them…" He sighed as he shows him the digidestined video of what happening.

"What do you mean Black Wargreymon-sama?" Neo Myotismon asked.

"Then how about we made this interesting…" He smiles slyly as he now leaves the lab and Neo Myotismon confused.

* * *

 **Somewhere in an underground battle in the dark area.**

"Datamon…." Chaos Back Wargreymon said as he was now seeing him.

"Ah.. black wargreymon-sama are you here to compete with the fights?" Datamon asked.

"No…. I need you to eliminate them…" He showed the digidestined pictures.

"Oh this is gonna be good but what will I get in return?" He asked to him.

"Oh if you succeed I can give you that recommendation you're going to ask to the master into realization.." C. Black Wargreymon smiled evilly.

"Really?!" Datamon said.

"You can take my word for it…" Wargreymon still smiled talking to him.

"ah…. To be recognize my idea to the master…. It would be so good! Okay I'll do it and to have my revenge on her" Datamon said as he remembered the digidestined of love foil his plans.

"Ahaha you'll get your wish now I'll go I have some business to attend to.." He smiled slyly as he leaves but as he leaves he thought.

"Dumb digimon and his revenge idea… Now onto more important thing…" He thought as he leaves.

* * *

Meanwhile with the digidestined it seems daigo is taking them into the center of the town to look around if they remember something.

"So did you remember something?" Daigo asked to Koushiro.

"No… and hypotechally speaking it may need some more test to use this theory…" Koushiro said.

"Well I already remember a bit…" Tai sighed.

"Remember a bit…" Daigo asked.

"For some reason there was the mall I used to get to and there they have the greatest soccer equipment!" Tai shouted.

"Is soccer is in all of your mind?" Sora asked.

"Of course Sora that's what you always said…" Tai sighed.

"Okay… I believe I only said one…" Sora stated.

"But I still don't believe I'm your sister.." Kari said to Tai.

"Well you're not the only one…" TK smiled.

"Wha-! Clothes.." Mimi was looking at all the clothes.

"Is this okay.. I mean.." Yolei said.

"yolei it will be alright.." Ken said..

"What did you just say ken?" Her head began to feel dizzy it seems she was remembering something of an image that she was also talking to a boy about the same expression.

"are you okay?" Ken asked to her.

"I'm fine.." Yolei said as her headache suddenly disappears and now she can clearly thinks.

"Yolei you're weird.." Ken sighed.

"Am I? Then maybe I am.." She smiled.

"Now for your judgment digidestined!" A sound out of nowhere was heard and then many digital bomb out of nowhere began to attack them from the sky.

"Gahh! Everyone Run!" Daigo shouted as it seems many people are also running from the attack.

"Where does it come from.." Tai sighed as she coordinate with mimi.

"Let's go… Tai.." Mimi smiled.

"Right… and whose idea is to leave our digimon behind…" Tai sighed as his digivice shined as it gives a message.

" _Do you want your digimon partner? Read the Instructions!"_

 _The message flashes as Tai looks at the manual._

"But you can only bring 4 digimons huh…" He smiled.

"Tai what's wrong?" Mimi asked.

"I know how we can fight!" It seems all of them are now running from the attack.

""I'll get you to safety!" Daigo said to them.

"Mimi… get Sora and I'll get Matt.." Tai said as they split up it seems that Sora was left behind a long way and mimi now find her.

"Sora come with me!" Mimi said.

"Hey what is this don't hold my hands too tight…" Sora tries to break free.

"Just trust me on this…" Mimi said as she hold Sora's hand and they run to Tai.

Meanwhile on Tai's problem he is having a hard time convincing Matt..

"What are you crazy fighting the thing that attack us.." Matt stated.

"There is a way the thing you're holding… it's the way to fight!" Tai stated it seems they were disturbing the others.

"My legs are tired!" TK shouted.

"Right.. right.." Daigo smiled as he took TK on his back.

"Quick before Daigo look at us.." Tai said it seems the others also didn't notice them out of the group and Daigo now saw Tai and Matt behind.

"What are you two doing get back here!" He shouted.

"No can do… you guys go ahead! And take care of the others back to school…. We'll handle this…" Taichi's face seemed serious and Daigo knows it he gets the others to safety.

"What do you mean we'll handle it?" Matt asked

"Transfer! Biyomon, Agumon, Palmon and Gabumon!" Tai shouted as his digivice shined and their partners appeared right on time for Mimi and Sora to come.

"Now let me go.." Sora said.

"Okay.." Mimi smiled as she lets go of Sora.

"Mimi good work…" Tai smiled.

"Taichi….. what is going on here?" Agumon seemed confuse.

"We were sleeping then we're here.." Gabumon said.

"And it was still so good.." Biyomon said.

"Mimi I know you'll call on me" Palmon smiled.

"Everyone is here right…." Tai smiled.

"Wait tai how did you do it?" Agumon was confused on how they get here.

"This thing let me get you guys and it has a manual…" Tai said showing his new Digivice.

"Okay he is an absolute loco.." Matt sighed.

"So what now?" It seems the third wave of bomb is going to attack on them.

"Not gonna happen!" Agumon shouted as he attacks with his flame breath but for a moment he saw the bomb and know who it is.

"It's you come out!" He shouted.

"It seems I've been caught red handed" Datamon appeared before them from his so called transportation an airdramon.

"You!" Agumon growled.

"Yes Digidestined now I'm going to take my revenge on you Take this!" He shot out many Bombs at them.

"Not gonna happen!" Agumon digivolves into Geo Greymon and stopped it with his attack Mega Flame and destroyed all the bombs.

"I remember that guy…." Sora said as her head rings with memory of kidnapped by the Datamon for her crest and also biyomon she remembers it all even though she had a massive headache on the process..

"I'll never forgive you for hurting biyomon!" Sora shouted to Datamon.

 _ **"Biyomon digivolves too! Birdramon!"**_

 _ **"Palmon digivolves too! Togemon!"**_

"Sora you remember!" Birdramon was happy now.

"Of course how could I forget…" She smiled.

"Oh you're not only fighting me here but him too…" Datamon said as he configures airdramon's data and made him force digivolves into Metalgreymon virus version.

* * *

 _ **Data Analyzer**_

 _ **Name: Metal Greymon (Virus)**_

 _ **Type: Dino, Virus**_

 _ **Level: Ultimate**_

 _ **Attacks: Revenge Flame and Giga Blaster**_

"Now we're even…." He smiled slyly.

"Girls you take care of the Datamon while we take care of the annoying one.." Tai smiled and winked.

"Okay tai he is creeping me out that idiot…" Sora looked awed while Mimi didn't know what to say.

"I can't fight that thing…" Matt said as he doubts himself while Geo Greymon was holding off Metal Greymon's Giga Blaster with his body.

"Matt…. This isn't who you are…. Believe in yourself…" Gabumon said..

"But…" Matt said.

"Hey if you're done help me here I'm getting pummeled alive!" Geo Greymon shouted as he dodges Metal greymon's revenge flame.

"And this is what you call Matt Ishida I'm disappointed…." Tai said as he looks at Matt with a monotone voice.

"What do you know about me we haven't met…?" Matt shouted in disbelief.

"Is that so? Cause from what I know, We met from the beginning you're always the lone wolf on this one and I really hate it get on a grip of yourself if you want to protect your brother TK, your friend and your partner Gabumon!" He shouted.

"Ah!" Geo Greymon shouted as he was shut down by one of giga blaster missiles that Mtal greymon hits with.

"So tell me… are you a digidestined or a coward who is hiding behind his scardiness!" Tai shouted.

"Taichi if you ever said that I'm so gonna kill you!" A blue aura emits from his body and his digivice also changed except it has a white fang in his key chain.

"What is this flame?" Gabumon felt a strange thing it's just like something just enters his soul.

 _ **"Gabumon soul evolution too! Kendo Garurumon!"**_

* * *

 _ **Digi Analyzer**_

 _ **Name: Kendo garurumon**_

 _ **Type: Variable, Cyborg**_

 _ **Level: Hybrid (Champion)**_

 _ **Attacks: Speed Star and Solar Laser**_

* * *

 _ **"Speed Star!**_ " Kendo Garurumon shouted as he charged at a high speed towards Metal Greymon and disturb his moments of attacking and thankfully saves Geo Greymon

"Thanks for the save!" He shouted.

"No problem let's just finish this fast…" He sighed.

"Right!" Geogreymon smiled as he seemed to make a secret code to him.

"Right tactic no 3…" Kendo Garurumon smiled as he fired his solar laser at metal greymon and it seems that it takes a direct hit.

"Finish it!" He shouted.

 _ **"Yeah! Mega Burst!"**_ Geo greymon shouted as he uses an enhance mega Flame attack and it seems to be effective and the metal greymon seems destroyed into data.

For the girls they manage to counter all of datamon tricks.

"Now for a payback!" Mimi was motivated.

 _ **"Togemon digivolves too! Lillymon!"** _

_**"Now let's end this Meteor Shower!"**_ Birdramon shouted as it seems Datamon was out of his bombs.

 _ **"Flower Cannon!"**_ Lillymon shouted as the two attacks hits but before disappearing he said something.

"You digidestined might kill me but the master will get you ahahaha!" He shouted as he was disintegrated into data…

"Master what does he mean?" Mimi wondered but then they regroup with matt.

"Did you guys did it?" Sora asked to Matt.

"Yeah… shortly…" He smiled.

"And matt here wanted to kill me…" Taichi smirked.

"If you say that again!" Matt was strangling Taichi with a serious look.

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be killing me like this.." He said making excuses.

"That's true I'll let you live for now…" Matt sighed as he lets tai go.

"Thank you!" He shouted.

"But what now… what should we do?" Sora asked to them.

"First off let's get everyone's memory back then we think of something…" Tai said.

"You're right about that.." Mimi smiled.

"well it felt weird that I can't use my ultimate digivolution taichi.." Agumon whimpered.

"Yeah it's still a mystery.." Tai smiled.

"And I felt like something take over me in that fight.." Gabumon said.

"Ah! This is hard let's think it over later now let's get back…." Tai shouted.

"Typical taichi.." Sora smiled as they get back to the others.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

"Who gives the order to attack!" Their master shouted it seems he was enraged.

"Sorry my master it's my fault…. That they gain another ally back.." Wargreymon kneel before it.

"Hmph it's fine…. It was an idea instead of wandering… so did you finish on that project?" It asked to him.

"Yes my master…. This is the one right?" He showed a dark model of digivice just like Cody's and it was designed for him when he wakes up and one more from their ally who is with cody and he left.

"Tch what a master pet.." Seadramon sighed as he looks at him.

"Right…. I'll give to him…." It smiled slyly s it holds the digivice.

At the lab it seems it has given a lot help for Davis pulse and now wargreymon enters the lab and seems he was smiling slyly looking at Davis heart monitor.

"Just a little more…" He said as he has a tense look at him.

* * *

 _(Matt's Voice)_

 _ **"Knowledge and Reliability will they work together?"**_

 **Next Time:**

 **Counter Attack**

 ** _Friendship is what binds us together_**

 ** _See You Next Time_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Counter Attack.**

* * *

 **In the dessert area of the digital world…**

"So you're doing this to save your friend for doing this…" The hooded person asked him.

"Yeah…. He is the one that save us at least if only I can see him once again maybe…." Cody sighed.

"You know that's noble of you… wanted to do that…. If I were you I might do that and I'm doing this cause he…" The person now sighed.

"Wait who is he?" Cody asked.

"He saved me from an inevitable fate…" He sighed.

"And wait I just asked who he is…" Cody said.

"He is your new master and to see davis again would mean a thing to me…." He smiled as he open his hood it reveal that he know him much.

"You're-!" Cody gasped

 **Meanwhile at the enemy's base**

"All of your ideas fail me!" Their master was now pissed.

"Master if I got an idea why not use him…" C. Metal Seadramon said.

"You mean that babble head metal etemon…" It asked to him.

"Yeah…." C. Metal Seadramon said as he was looking at C. Black Wargreymon who seems to not like the matter.

"Okay…. I know…. You may use your authority to sent him…" Their master sighed.

"Master if I need to asked you of something…" bowed and seemingly looking at C. metal seadramon with a sly look.

"What is it? Do you want to bring me more bad news?" He asked to his master

"I am just bringing Datamon's strategy it seems useful in the tactics fighting the enemies force in the dessert.." He smiled.

"This plan….. it's brilliant! Even though he wasn't useful at battle if only his starve of revenge on that digidestined isn't that much then maybe he would be my strategist but that's in the past… it seems he isn't such a waste after all.." Their master smiled.

"What did you say again about me being a useless.." C. Black Wargeymon telepathically said to C. Metal Seadramon .

"So how was with your human subject black wargreymon?" It asked to him it seems he is a little relieved.

"It's going pretty well my master and if I'm wrong you're also a human am I right I haven't saw your partner…." He asked to him.

"Hmph why should I show it now…. It would be giving me a disadvantage" It smiled to him .

"Yeah I think you… I mean my master is right…. I'm sorry to ask…" He smiled to his master as he kneel to him.

"Okay now you're dismissed and if he wakes up come and see me…. And more importantly try to be gentle…" It smiled to him.

"As you command…" leaves as he now put a smirked it seemed this choice was a correct one.

After a while Chaos Piedmon looked at seadramon it seems they were seeing Metal Etemon right now.

"Woah… it seems you were pissed again is it because of him…" C. Piedmon mentioned about C. Black Wargreymon .

"Shut up! It isn't your problem!" He shouted.

"He.. Then I was right.." He smiled slyly at him.

"Just shut up…." C. Metal Seadramon seemed to be mad at .

"Okay I'll shut up…. Do you know why master likes him so much?" sighed.

"What is this I hear some fighting oraaa~!" Metal Etemon shouted as he seemed to look at them boredly.

"I have a task for you…" C. Metal Seadramon said to him.

"A job? I'm not interested.." Metal etemon stated

"But if it involve the digidestined…" Seadramon said to him again.

"Eh.. the digidestined which one? Cause all of them seemed troublesome enough…" Metal Etemon said with his dumb reaction.

"The one with the pink hat and the one with a scaredy one you know right…" Seadramon now makes Metal Etemon seemed more interested in things now.

"Oh those goons ahaha now you're speaking…. " He stated.

"So you just want your revenge back right?" C. Metal Seadramon said.

"Yeah yo~! That is what I want…" Seadramon stated.

"Then go….." Seadramon said.

"Right Boss… This is gonna be fun!" Metal Etemon said as he leaves.

"Woah that was fast.." sighed.

"Well etemon's aren't that smart after all…" C. Metal Seadramon said.

"True.. But in an own way he is destructive…" sighed as he leaves while C. Metal Seadramon seemed also leaving but wondering if he succeeded.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with the digidestined..**

"Okay…. Now guys what should we do?" Tai asked

"We don't even know this master or enemy.." Matt sighed and now they are discussing it.

"You're right…" Mimi said.

'Well we can't just stand here…" Sora said.

"Well since the others hasn't yet to know it feels best for us to lay low for a while and I didn't know yet how to open agumon's new evolution." Tai sighed.

"If only koushiro now remembers maybe we can do something about this…" Matt said.

"Well where are they anyway?" He wondered.

In the town it seems that Koushiro and Joe seemed to be focusing on what Tai and Matt said after they get back well he still can't believe it he is one of them.

"So joe did you believe in what they say?" Koushiro asked to him.

"I still don't know… but if what they say is true then… we really are…" Joe said as he still doubting it.

"Now everyone hear out my song yeah!" A familiar sound was heard by them and that sound is horrible." The metal digimon shouted as he sings from the top of the building making everyone's ears hurt just by hearing it.

"What is this sound?" Koushiro shields his ear from the bad sound.

"This sound…" Joe said while he seemed to remember all the time he fight with mimi against that guy..

"You know Joe?" Koushiro asked.

"It's probably a theory but… Metal Etemon you're singing is still as bad as it looks I thought we deleted you!" Joe shouted.

"Well.. well you're the one to talk without your partner here to save you…" Metal Etemon said.

"That isn't true!" Tentomon and Gomamon appeared from the bushes.

"We're here…" Tentomon said.

"And we're gonna kick your butt again you dirty monkey!" Gomamon shouted.

"You're calling me a dirty monkey that's it I'm so mad now!" Metal Etemon shouted as he began to attack gomamon.

"Joe…." Gomamon shouted.

"Right!" Joe said as he uses his digivice.

"Gomamon digivolves too… Ikkakumon!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!" He attacks metal etemon but it seems the attack has no effect on him.

"Is that all you've got!" He laughed as he show off his muscular metal body like usual.

"Koushiro remember…" Tentomon said.

"But with that many things I can't remember…" Koushiro said.

"Koushiro!" Tai shouted as he was now on top of Birdramon and the others are coming too…

"We're here to help!" Sora said.

"That etemon really piss me off can I cut him?" Mimi smiled evilly.

"Mimi cut it out that creeps me out.." Matt said.

" _Transfer! Agumon, Palmon!"_ Tai shouted _._

" _Transfer! Gabumon!"_ Matt shouted

" _ **Agumon digivolves too! Geogreymon!"**_

" _ **Palmon digivolves too… Togemon!"**_

" _ **Togemon digivolves too! Lillymon!"**_

" _ **Gabumon soul evolution too! Kendo Garurumon!"**_

 _ **"Flower Cannon!"**_  
 _ **"Mega Flame!"**_  
 _ **"Solar Laser!"**_

The three attacks lands a direct hit at metal etemon but it was useless since Metal Etemon is a mega level digimon.

"Koushiro we need our expert back we need a plan.." Tai said as Birdramon flew down while tai and the others get down.

"Thanks for the save.." Ikakumon said.

"No problem…" Kendo Garurmon said.

"Watch out!" Lilymon shouted..

"Hmmm.. right…. Since Metal Etemon is a mega level digimon we need at least 3 ultimate digimon to fight him wait since when did I know that…" Koushiro said it seems he is starting to remember as he now opening his laptop to search for the information.

 _ **"Speed Star!"**_ Kendo Garurumon shouted as he began to attack in high speed.

 _ **"Banana Slip.."**_ Metal etemon slips out a banana peel and stand aside while Kendo Garurumon seemed to crash into Lilymon.

"Ow that is so lame.." Lillymon said.

"Sorry about that lillymon!" Kendo Garurmon said as he now pulls himself from lillymon.

"That's better and never mind.." She said to him.

"Now try my flame!" Geo Greymon shouted as he uses his Mega Burst.

 _ **"Metal Punch!"**_ Metal Etemon shouted as he punch the attack with his bare hand and it was gone.

"What?!" They all now gasped.

 _ **"Now for your defeat! Dark Spirits Deluxe"**_ He shouted as he called a dark electric attacks and all of the other digimon was stunned by that electric attacks.

"Koushiro i have to help…" Tentomon said.

"Taichi-san… Mimi-san… Sora-san… you'll all will be needed somehow as for joe try for ground support with kendo garurumon and Kabuterimon.." Koushiro said as he seemed to got a plan in mind.

"Birdramon ready to digivolve?" She asked to her.

"Sure sora.." Birdramon said.

 _ **"Birdramon digivolves too! Garudamon!"**_

 _ **"Tentomon digivolves too! Kabuterimon!"**_

"Arrgghhh I can't move.." Geogreymon said.

"Me too.." Lilymon said.

"Even I can't move.." Ikakumon said.

"This is the worst being outsmart by a monkey.." Kendo Garurumon sighed.

 _ **"This is for a wakeup call! Electro Shocker"**_ Tentomon shouted as he attacks with his electric ball..

"That doesn't even sting!" Metal etemon laughed.

"Nope but this does now Garudamon!" Kabuterimon shouted.

 _ **"Shadow Wing!"**_ She attacks Metal Etemon with full force but it only manage to scratch him.

"Is that all you've got?!" He shouted at her..

"Nope now Taichi!" Garudamon shouted.

"Fight! Fight Geogreymon or do you want to lose to this monkey!" Tai shouted.

"Lose to a monkey me?! I better be beaten alive by the dark masters!" Geogreymon shouted as he breaks free from the stun attacks.

 _ **"Geogreymon digivolves too! Rize Greymon!"**_ The newly armored Dino digimon now he can fly and have wings with a trident cannon in his right hand.

* * *

 **Digi Analyzer**

 **Name: Rize Greymon**

 **Type: Vaccine. Cyborg**

 **Level: Ultimate**

 **Attacks: Trident Revolver and Rising Destroyer**

* * *

"This is my new form…" Rize Greymon seemed to be surprised.

"He gets to digivolve…." Kendo Garurumon said as he seemed to be jealous.

"Lillymon bind him now quickly!" Koushiro shouted.

"Flower Wreath!" Lillymon shouted as she bind Metal Etemon.

"Hey what is this?!" Metal Etemon said.

"Now guys!" Koushiro shouted.

 _ **"Trident Revolver!"**_

 _ **"Shadow Wing!"**_

 _ **"Flower Cannon!"**_

The three attacks manage to almost destroy metal etemon.

"Urgghh… why….." Metal Etemon said as his body was leaking with data.

"Just one more attack.." Matt said.

"Don't… let's saw him…" Tai said.

"Forgive me… Seadramon-sama…." He exploded into data…

"What?! Seadramon…" Tai said as he heard etemon's statement.

"Seadramon wait that means dark master is back.." Matt said.

"How can that be…." Koushiro said.

"Well that's a mystery for another day guys.." Joe said.

"Joe is right…" Mimi said.

"Yeah I agree.." Sora said.

"Tai I'm so…." Rizegreymon said as he turns back into his rookie form and fell asleep.

"Yeah maybe so…" Tai smiled as they walked away.

 **Meanwhile….**

Neo Myotismon was now seeing Davis condition and now he saw that Davis was waking up except he still has only half waked up just by the look of his eyes.

"Black Wargreymon-sama.." He said.

"It's almost time…" said.

At their masters place it seems their mater was punishing Seadramon.

"Arrgh!" C. Metal Seadramon said as he was tortured.

"This is your fault now that they know you're dumb lackey did this…" Their master was furious at him.

"master spare him…. It seems that black wargreymon has made a progress…" said as he gives new report to his spy on .

"Hmm… that's great news I heard now did they begin the attacks according to Datamon's Plan?" Their master stated.

"Yes my master they are beginning it now…" He kneel before his master

"Good.." It smiled.

* * *

 _(Unknown Voice)_

 _ **"The dessert is a long way but I can't fail with this plan.."**_

 **Next Time: Twillight arrives.**

 **The master is the one that gives me strength..**

 **See you Next Time**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Twilight arrives**

* * *

 **At the desert part of the digital world**

"So this is the new plan for the attack…" Cody said as he gives it to Pharaohmon.

"This is…. Brilliant…. I need to make some adjusent to our troop.." He stated.

"So you're gearing them up?" He asked to the person he was with.

"Yeah cody we won't know when gennai's force will attack so I'll try my best.." The person sighed at him.

"But don't try it too far Willis-san…" He sighed as it seems they were setting up some fire camp.

"Do you remember cody when we um saved lopmon?" Willis asked.

"Yeah I remembered… You and davis did it…" Cody said.

"Right he saved my life… now I must try to bring him back…. He must be lonely…" Willis sighed as he opens his hood.

"Wait what did gennai do to you?" Cody asked.

"You didn't know the truth right? Well I don't blame you… only he knows it… But you'll soon know the harsh truth…." Willis sighed as terriermon tells him that he is ready.

"Okay terriermon I know… but first…. Where is lopmon?" He asked to him.

"He is right there…" Terriermon said as he looks at two of them talking.

"Hey armadillomon want some food before you know we have the breafing…" Lopmon smiled as it gave him some snacks.

"Thanks! It's good!" Armadillomon commented on the snacks.

"Well we don't get this thing much.. it was an all war with the army.." Lopmon sighed.

"The army…. It must be tough…." Armadillomon smiled.

"Not so much though since I get to see willis again.." Lopmon smiled to him.

"Everyone prepare!" A digmon appeared to them it seems it is the second into command.

"Right sir…." Willis said as he put his hood on and gives cody one.

"What is this for?" Cody asked.

"We can't let gennai know wouldn't we.." Willis smiled as they put their hood on and some mask on.

"You're right…." Cody smiled at him.

"Armadillomon the briefing will begin…" He said to him.

"Okay cody… now good luck to you.." Armadillomon smiled to lopmon.

"You too.." It smiled to him as he goes back to Willis.

"Let's go lopmon…" Willis said.

"Right…" Lopmon said as he leaves first.

"Okay lopmon is like that since our first fight.." Terriermon said.

"You know right lopmon hates fighting that's why she have to be ready.." Willis said.

"She?! What do you mean willis!" Terriermon asked.

"You don't know? Lopmon is a girl… But it seems Armadillomon didn't know yet…" Willis smiled.

"Eh?! You've got to be kidding me then I was all this time.." His face was now begin to get red.

"Yup… your twin is a girl.." Willis smiled.

"Okay let's go! I can't let her down!" He was now fired up.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

"Master…. Why we didn't attack today?" Seaadramon asked.

"I'm focusing on looking at how they'll win on this war.." Their master smiled while it seems smiled and interrupted the master.

"What is it you want black?" It asked to him.

"I want to report my progress within resurrecting him back…" said as he bowed to his master.

"Very well we'll go the lab.." It now was interested as he was with him.

At the lab Neo Myotismon seemed to identifying davis gestures and it was still weak even though he was there seeing him.

"Hmm so this is your progress?" Their master comes with C. Black Wargreymon.

"Where am I…." Davis said even though his voice is still weak.

"Woah…. You did it!" Their master now was impressed by both of them.

"Did you remember anything…" C. Blackwareymon was now talking to him.

"Black wargreymon…. You're… here…" He said to him as it seems that the digivice that their master brought is giving a white light that enters davis and make his hair now white…

"Gahh…." feels a lot of force because of the digivice as he holds his grip together.

"It seems you two haven't been in tune but never mind it's a progress for now I'll be holding this digivice…" Their master sighed and leaves while now it seems dvis was asleep again.

"Wargreymon-sama are you alright?" He asked to him.

"Don't come near me!" C. Black wargreymon shouted as he seems to go into another room or in this thing outside..

 **Outside C. Black wargreymon seemed to think about what happened.**

"What is the feeling I got there it was like something is trying to get to me…" He now feels the headache again…

"You know you're that fragile…." The voice in his head said.

"Who are you?!" shouted.

 _"I'm you…. Ahahaha!" The voice laughed evilly._

"I don't need you! Now go away!" He shouted.

"Really?! That's a shame I didn't get ordered by you but Daisuke is in command of me not you…" The voice disappeared.

"Wait who is daisuke?!" He asked but it seem the voiced disappear.

"What is happening to me?" He now try to regain from the headache.

* * *

 **Their master was now inside and seems to be thinking about the digivice he holds.**

"When cody used the digivice he seems didn't develop any changes but from him I can feel something is still conceal with him like it has a key and a lock and this digivice is the key…" It sighed and it seemed that the digvice now was inactive again.

"It seems it has a side effect on his user but for some reason when I give this to him theother day it doesn't affect him…" It sighed as seems that this new digivice is still a mystery.

"Master.." said as he tries to say something to his master.

"Yeah sorry go on piedmon…" It said to him.

"Okay our troop is about to begin their attack…" Seemingly their target is the main capital of the desert digital area.

"Now begin the attack!" Their master shouted as it seemed nod as also Pharaohmon think so too.

"Attack begins!" said.

* * *

 **On the other end with the digidestined**

"Hmm why aren't they attacking today.." Tai was now at Daigo's place since if they stay at the school for long it would be bad.

"Well isn't it good at least we get a day off.." Matt sighed as he sits in the sofa.

"Yup.. That's true.." Sora smiled.

"But this place is a mess!" Mimi shouted.

"Well where is koushiro?" Joe asked.

"He is to his seemed old lab or apartment with the digimons.." Ken said.

"Is that so…" Yolei said.

"I'm back! Now… who wants to eat!" Daigo shouted as it seems meiko was with him the whole time buying the food.

"Mee!" Tai shouted.

"No me!" Matt shouted.

"Well a girl should get first…" Mimi said elegantly.

"Give it to me!" Now they are all fighting about food all over again.

"It's nice to see them like this.." Meiko smiled.

"Yeah you're right meiko.." Yolei now smiled as she gets dibs first on the food since everyone is fighting over to get first.

"Yolei you're sneaky.." Meiko laughed.

"Shhh… Or should I say to them that you regain your memory…" Yolei smiled.

"No please don't not now.." Meiko said as she was nervous.

"That's a good girl.." Yolei smiled as she eats her food.

Back with cody and the others.

"So when do we begin?" Willis sighed as he was now with Rapidmon and Cherubimon (good)

* * *

 _ **Digi Analyzer**_

 _ **Name: Cherubimon (good)**_

 _ **Type: Angel/Vaccine**_

 _ **Level: Mega**_

 _ **Attacks: Thunder Spear and Heaven's Judgment.**_

* * *

"Let's go Cody.." Armadillomon who was now at his mega form vikemon.

"Right.." They now ready to to attack as suggested as it seemed that they discard themselves from the army to a surprise plan attack.

The enemy's army was consist of (10 wendingmon, 5 Skull greymon, 4 Etemon and Gazimon's while their leader was one Gulfmon)

* * *

 _ **Digi Analyzer:**_

 _ **Name: Gulfmon**_

 _ **Type: Fallen, Virus**_

 _ **Level: Mega**_

 _ **Attacks: Black Requiem and Dead Scream**_

* * *

Now their army consist of (10 Arkadimon (adult),5 Neptunemon, 5 Aquilamon, 2 airdramon and Etemon's) now their plan begins while the battle has started earlier and it seems that Gulfmon is still on his watch for another intruders he easily finished the arkadimon dispatched there…

"First off you have to find the cause of the problem here.." Cody remembered about their briefing earlier it seems they were finding some kind of Antenna or something in the city… after a while they found the Antenna.

"Now what…" Cody opens his digivice and then Pharaohmon instructed to them to destroy the antenna cause it's once used to destroy the fallen digimon in the past.

"Mjolnir!" Vikemon destroyed the antenna easily but then out of nowhere Gulfmon appeared before Vikemon and pharaohmon's voice can't be heard as they feared they will be caught.

"This is bad…" Cody said.

"What are you doing to one of the antenna here hmph no problem…. That will not hinder my plan…" Gulfmon lauhed evilly.

"What do you mean?!" Willis shouted.

"Gennai is planning his move as we speak… the Zero Plan will work perfectly…" Gulfmon stated it seems the antenna isn't needed anymore.

"Zero Plan?" Cody asked.

"Now perish Human!" Gulfmon shouted as he uses his Dead Scream on them.

"Whatever you do don't even hear his voice while he is like that.." Willis adviced as the two uses their ear Plug/ Communicator.

 _ **"Now we can Fight..Arctic Blizzard!"**_ Vikemon uses his attacks at him freezing him up.

"Rapidmon!" He shouted

 _ **"Golden Triangle!"**_  
 _ **"Thunder Spears!"**_

The two attacks now land a direct hit at Gulfmon but it only did scratch him.

"Just how strong is he?!" Vikemon said even their combination attacks didn't work.

 _ **"Now try these! Black Requiem!"** _ Gulfmon uses his ultimate technique as it seems to be working and they didn't feel a thing from hearing the voice that suddenly appears.

"Oh that isn't the bad thing this is!" He uses his claw to hit vikemon as it seems his data can't be restored as it leaves a scratch on his armor.

 _ **"He is still that strong… Rapid Fire!"**_ Rapidmon uses his missile to attack Gulfmon but it didn't give them an inch of damage to him.

 _ **"How about this! Heaven's Judgment!"**_ Thousand of thunderbolts attacks Gulfmon but it seems it only gives him a little scratch not like Rapidmon.

"This is nothing now get out of my way!" He seemed to emit a dark blast of energy that are now hitting them both.

"Arggh!" Rapidmon and Cherubimon seemed to be hurt and their data is leaking out since they fight nonstop a while back.

"Rapidmon…. I know you knew…" She smiled to him.

"No don't say that this isn't over!" Rapidmon shouted.

"I wish I could help…" Willis said as he seemed to be falling to despair as Gulfmon ready to finish the two but Vikemon attacks Gulfmon with his hammer.

"Do you still think to fall to despair?" A voice asked him.

"What should I do.. they are too tired to fight back.." Willis said.

"That isn't true…. I'll help you just use that digivice it will grant you power but everything will change will you be ready?" The voice now disappeared.

 _"I'll be ready! Whatever it takes! Cause it isn't my destiny… My destiny is to win!"_ Willis said as he now he holds his digivice and his appearance changed to be using his old outfit but with black style color while his digiviced turned into a grey color more like Cody's except it had a destiny shaped chain.

 _ **"I'll change my own destiny Rapidmon! Cherubimon Dark Fusion Evolution!"**_ He shouted.

"I'm ready.." Rapidmon said as he was seemed to be in a loss position.

"Now the reinforcement is ready.." Gulfmon said it seems reinforcement has come for the city but…

"It's fine if I am the bad guy right…" Cherubimon smiled slyly as it seems she and rapidmon now combining together into one.

 _ **"Fusion Complete! Twilightmon!"**_ The newly armor digimon looks like the upgraded version of Rapidmon and Magnamon except it has a grey position in the left while in the right is Pitch Black.

* * *

 _ **Digi Analyzer**_

 _ **Name: Twilightmon**_

 _ **Type: Unknown**_

 _ **Level: Hybrid**_

 _ **Attacks: Twilight Mirage and Clear Serenity.**_

* * *

 _ **"Now to dispel your effect Clear Serenity!"**_ Twilightmon shouted as they sounded like a dual voice and a white orb appeared and then it shot to the sky making a rain of white particle.

"I feel…. Good again.." Vikemon said.

"It's beautiful…" Cody said.

"Now take this!" The digimon unleash it's missiles at him..

"What is this?!" The attack deals a massive damage on him.

"Black-!" Gulfmon wanted to use his attack but was interrupted by Twilightmon's gattling attacks from his arm.

"Now finish this.." A black sword appeared from his right armored hand…

"Wait.. no…!" Gulfmon said.

 _ **"Twilight Mirage!"** _ Twillightmon unleashed 3 after image of him attacking and then after the after image is finished it seemed that his sword did all the work and Gulfmon was shred into 5 different parts and turns into data…

After a while many of the villagers who comes out from their hiding saw twilightmon and Vikemon leaving with their partners.

At the pyramid it seems that pharaomon congratulate them even though Willis after that incident collapsed while his digimon's turn back into in-training form.

* * *

Back in the master's throne

"Interesting it seems he can digivolve the two of his digimon into a digimon that hasn't even come into history… Twilightmon huh… And that cursed gennai…." Their master now was furious even though they win but now after a while he is relaxed at least one of the main area has been executed nicely.

In the lab was now looking at Davis closely like he has never before

"Sir are you alright?" NeoMyotismon asked to him but he ignored it while still looking at davis.

"What does this mean?! Am I truly destined with him? Or maybe…. It was a long time ago…" He said to himself.

Davis began opening his eye and now looking at a blank expression on wargreymon.

"Where am i? I ask again.." He stated.

* * *

 _(Kari's voice)_

 **"Light and Darkness will there be any end…"**

 _ **Next Time:**_

 _ **"Hope and Light…"**_

 _ **Light is what gives me strength…**_

See you next time…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Light and Hope**

* * *

 **In their master throne**

"Where is he? He is late again.." Seadramon growled.

"Woah you're in a bad mood… why?" sighed

"Cause he is giving me the bad look everytime.." Seadramon stated.

"Now you two be quiet…." It seems Pharaohmon is now reporting.

"My master it is done.." Pharaohmon report the matter to his master from the base.

"So is it a success?" It asked to him.

"Not exactly it seems that the place was used as the last old plan and it seems that we didn't get any clue… And now your chosen are taking their break.." He stated to him.

"I see they must need their rest well… Hmm when will they get back?" It asked to him.

"Around later maybe afternoon.." Cody interrupted Pharaohmon's talk.

"I see… And good job on the work…" It seemed smiling to cody.

"No I didn't do anything willis… is the one that do it.." He sighed.

"Even so it's more than what I comprehend… very well have your deserve rest now adieu…" it still to him while cutting of the connection.

 **Back in the base**

"So how is he?" Cody asked.

"It seems that he is just over using his energy nothing serious…" Pharaohmon sighed as he now monitored Willis condition.

"I see.. I hope he is okay.." Cody looks at one of his comrade while in the other room Willis seems to be holding himself together while terriermon and Lopmon just watch him by.

Back at the master place

now just come in and sighed.

"You're coming in late and you're ignoring us?" Seadramon said.

"Be Quiet… Remember your place.." said in a monotone voice.

"Why you-!" Seadramon was now infuriate with his attitude.

"Master if I suggest we bring in rust tyrannomon.." C. Black wargreymon said.

"Rust tyrannomon that guy hmm well we do need a new fresh idea but where did you think of this?" It asked to him.

"Hmm.. it's because I just now see in his cell and he seemed to get furiated in there…" He smiled slyly.

"You're right… even if we lose him we'll not get in trouble and digidestined will be doing the dirty work and of course there is still a chance that we'll see them destroyed.." It seems to agree with his plans.

"Exactly… But first master can I have that digivice back…" C. Black wargreymon sighed.

"Sure do as you please…." Their master throws davis digivice back.

"Hmm…. Then I would be leaving now.. Piedmon please open the cage and let him free…" leaves the place.

"What?! But master…" said.

"You heard what black wargreymon idea is…" It sighed.

"He can just order the master like that it isn't usual…" C. MetalSeadramon thought.

"It seems this time black wargreymon didn't even sense you're here Seadramon.." leaves for the underground chamber.

"Shut up!" C. Metal Seadramon now was furious more at his so known rival.

Underground Chamber

"Roarr!" Rust Tyrannomon roars.

"Hey there Rust…" smiled.

"Oh if it isn't you the clown!" He shouted.

"Ahaha sometimes you give me the nickname.." C. Piedmon sighed to Rust Tyranomon.

"So what do you want me here to kill me? Orr to rot me here to death…" He growled.

"Nope on the contrary I'm here to free you.." C.[iedmon smiled.

"It's odd who order me to do so?" Rust Tyranomon said.

"I did!" C. Blackwargreymon appeared right in front of them.

"You…. Why did you free me you're the one that set me here!" He was now furious.

"Open the cage.." said to .

"I'll kill you!" Rust Tyranomon now charged at but he just seemed to look at him and take the charge but then everything changed when…

"If you're useless to me then disappear.." A black shot appeared from his hands and obliterate the cage but only injure a little of Rust tyrannomon.

"What was that?" was surprised at what happen.

"That power…." Rust Tyrannomon said as now he fears that if blackwargreymon is serious then it would mean end to himself.

"Now do I get myself clear?" sighed as it seems it isn't necessary to kill him.

"Yes…. At least I do get free from that cage…" Rust Tyranomon stated.

"Now if you wanna roam free do as I say…" wargreymon sighed.

"Right sir…. Now what is your first order?" Rust tyrannomon said.

"Destroy the digidestined and don't come back if you fail.. and I know you're one of myotismon old lackey so don't disappoint me…" smiled slyly

"He just do one attack and suddenly rust tyrannomon is obeying him like that…. It's like he is a different person…." thought looking at one of his fellow.

"Let's go Piedmon.. we still have things to take care of…" stated as he leaves while smiling slyly.

"Right.." said as he was now returning to his place.

 **At the lab**

"Why did you have to do that Black…" said it seems he was talking in a third point view.

"Why that is what you want for rust tyrannomon to obey right?" The voice said

"But not like this…" said.

"Then do you want to die again yeah just like last time oh about saving the digital world oh so noble of you the hero…" The voice stated.

"Stop saying like I regret it or something! Just shut up you're my alter I can do anything to you…. Black.." said.

"But you're too scared are you? But as I said before if you destroy me then poor davis there would be alone…" The voice said.

"Why you-!" said as he sighed but then Neo Myotismon opens the door and he asked what's wrong with him.

"Nothing… nevermind… so how it goes to recovering his strength.." said to him.

"It's going well maybe today he will completely recover.." Neo Myotismon said as it seems now Davis heart beat is normal

"Good just do it fast…. Maybe he know why I am like this.." said as he looks at davis.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with the digidestined (Kari's Dream)  
**

"where am i?" She now was in an ocean and he saw a boy was saying to him to come over.

"Who is over there?" She asked again as she now following the boy.

"Follow me kari.." The boy smiled as it seems to know by her name.

"Wait why did you know my name?" She asked to him.

"Cause we're friends right?" The boy now he seems to dress in white.

"But why did you see me?" Kari asked.

" I wanted to give your memory back…." The boy was just like davis but with white hair.

"My memory?" She asked.

"They were erased now take it…. My time isn't much left…. We'll see each other again in the battlefield and tell yolei I'll be coming for her.." The boy smiled.

"Wait?! Who are you!" Kari shouted.

"You must know me well… But keep this our secret okay…" The boy smiled.

"wait I really didn't know you…. Who are you?" Kari asked and then remembered a little from his face.

"Now time for us to part…" The boy smiled as I seems the sands are sucking kari from even her own dreams.

"I promise and thank you…" She smiled as she wanted to do a pinky swear but she can't…

Back at the school

"Kari! Kari!" TK shouted.

"Ugh… TK what is it?" Kari now wake up it seems that it was all a dream.

"Are you okay kari?" Tai asked.

"I'm fine brother…" Kari sighed.

"Wait did you say me brother then you must have remember and regain your memory.." Tai said.

"Well only a little of it…" Kari smiled and asking where is gatomon.

"Meiko-san you're here too.." Kari said.

"Kari let's talk.." Meiko sighed.

"Okay…" Now the two at a more private place..

"So did you remember everything?" Meiko asked.

"Yeah…. Sort of…. And I can't believe it myself that everyone seems to lost their memory.." Kari sighed.

"So did you tell everyone about it?" Meiko asked.

"Of course not.. if they knew I know well everything they will begin to ask question… you know right my brother…" Kari smiled.

"Well take these just in case.." She gives Kari a communicator.

"Okay just like that time right?" Kari smiled.

"Of course.." Meiko smiled.

"And can I ask where did you get your memory back?" She asked.

"Um… I can't tell I promise not to tell…" Kari sighed.

"You make a promise… to who?" Meiko asked.

"I said I can't tell anymore meiko-san…. It's a pinky promise…" Kari smiled.

"Well I get it that's the most kind of promised you don't want to get broke from…" Meiko sighed.

"Well we should act like everything is fine…" She sighed.

"Yeah that's right…" Meiko said.

"Kari now let's look at the news.." She smiled as they now in the computer lab borrowing the tv it seems it's for some education lesson or something since Daigo told them hat they can only come out if the school is over.

In the news there is a topic about a tyrannosaurus thing that attacks and demolished the city.

"That's like Metal Tyrannomon…"Kari said as she remembering.

"Who is he anyway?" Meiko asked.

"I think that's one of myotismon's henchmen or something…" Kari said.

"Now let's go before everything is demolished…. Let's go Gatomon.." She said.

"Yu don't have to say twice…" Her digimon said.

"Will they be alright meiko?" Meicoomon asked.

"They will be alright…" Meiko siled as the scene change where kari was now on top floor of the school.

"Gatomon digivolves too! Angewomon!"

"Kari quick…" She said to her.

"Right…" Kari said as it seems TK was looking at Angewomon who flew first and alert the others.

"What?! She is going alone?" Tai shouted.

"We must follow her…" Matt suggested.

Rust Tyranomon was busy destroying the city when suddenly a loud arrow sound was heard from a far and agewomon was firing her arrows at him.

"Celestial Arrow!"

The attack did hit its target but it seems that he wasn't affected at all..

* * *

 _ **Digi Analyzer**_

 _ **Name: Rust Tyrannomon**_

 _ **Type: Cyborg/ Virus**_

 _ **Level: Mega**_

 _ **Attacks: Terror Cluster and Rust Breath**_

* * *

"Is that all you've got?!" He shouted as he was now firing his electro cannon at her.

"Terror Cluster!" He shouted as he was firing his attacks and now he saw that angewomon was falling while it seems kari jumped from angewomon to the ground safely.

"That was close.." She sighed.

"Now let's see what should we do with you?" Rust tyranomon said as he was beginning to charge his cannons again and tried to fire it at angewomon.

"Stop!" TK shouted it seems he was with the others now on Birdramon and when he saw the scene he remembered the scene where he lost patamon for the first time and a light was emitting from him.

 _ **"Patamon digivolve into Angemon!"**_ Now the new angel takes the place and flew to Angewomon.

 _ **"Hallowed Knuckle! Angewomon escape now.."** _ Angemon said as he used his knuckle to fire a golden blast at Rust Tyrannomon.

"Right.." She escaped from Rust Tyranomon clutches and now with kari.

"Meiko… could you scan his weakness?" Kari used her newly communicator to contact meiko.

"I'm doing my best… but now that isn't what you're supposed to be afraid off but his cannons is also paralyzing just dodge it… While I search his weakness" Meiko said as she looks from the computer.

"Okay…. " Kari said.

"Tch reinforcements!" Rust tyrannomon growled.

"Let's go palmon!" Mimi smiled.

'You too gomamon.." Joe said.

"First I need to search for his weakness please do your best tentomon.." It seems Koushiro is already on the ground since birdramon was taking them.

"Okay koushiro.." Tentomon said.

 _ **"Palmon digivolve too… Togemon!"**_

 _ **"Togemon digivolves too! Lilymon!"**_

 _ **"Gomamon digivolves too! Ikkakumon!"**_

 _ **"Ikakkumon digivolves too! Zudomon!"**_

 _ **"Tentomon digivolves too! Kabuterimon!"**_

 _ **"Kabuterimon digivolves too! Mega Kabuterimon!"**_

 _ **"Birdramon digivolve too! Garudamon!"**_

"Let's go agumon!" Tai shouted.

"Right Taichi…" Agumon smiled as he now not like everyone else digivolves straight to Rize Greymon.

"I'm gonna give this a payback!" Matt shouted.

 _ **"Gabumon soul evolution too! KendoGarurumon!"**_

"Now come at me all of you!" Rust Tyrannomon shouted as he shouted.

 _ **"Flower Cannon!"**_  
 _ **"Hammer Spark!"**_  
 _ **"Shadow Wing!"**_

The first three attack lands a direct hit at Rust Tyrannomon but then it seems that he was holding garudamon and throws her back to Zudomon and they hit each other while lillymon was caught in that too..

"Come on… whose next!" He roars.

 _ **"How about this Trident Revolver!"**_ Rize Greymon shouted as he begins his attacks with his blasters at Rust Tyrannmon.

"Is that all you've got?" Rust Tyrannomon now dodge it.

"How about this! Speed Star!" Kendo Garurmon now close his attacks at him but he just sighed and hold the attack and something comes out from his mouth.

"Rust Breath!" He shouted as a deep crimson flame now hits directly at Kendo garurumon.

Meanwhile at the lab where black wargreymon now holds while monitoring davis.

"Hmm…. He is waking up…." Neo Myotismon said.

"Right digidestined the more you struggle the more he is awakened…" It seems now davis finally awake and sees his friends was now fighting rust tyrannomon.

"What?! They are fighting rust trannomon and where the hell am i?!" He shouted as he looks at neo myotismon and seemed scared for some sort while looking at wargreymon now is seeing a ghost

"First off this is the dark area and secondly your friend was the one that put you here.." said.

"My friend who is it?" He now asked and see his hair in the mirror.

"Ah! It's white!" Well for him since his body still isn't responding well now his body was sensing many kind of pain.

"Neo Myotismon the pain killer…" C. Blackwargreymon said.

"Right.." He injected davis body with something and now he seemed relieved.

"My friends are in trouble… I need to be there…" Davis said as he tries to move his body and now he was falling from what he called the bed as he tried to move.

"He is a stubborn one…" sighed.

"That's why he defeat me that time…" Neo myotismon sighed.

"True.." wargreymon compliments him but then the door opens revealing cody was seeing or maybe hears something was wrong in the lab and he was right.

"Davis-san… please don't try to fight…." Cody sighed.

"Cody…" Davis now sees cody with his serious look.

* * *

 **Back with the digidestined..**

"What should we do?! He is stronger than anticipated…" Lilymon said.

"Mega Blaster!"

Mega Kabuterimon was the last one to attack but it does nothing to him.

"Kari I found the weakness!" Meiko said to Kari through her communicator.

"That's great! Where?" She asked.

"Directly at his chest and we need a direct attack.." Meiko said.

"I can focus on him.." Kendo Garurmon said even though that attack put him through much.. now it doesn't seem much even though his armor keep rusting.

"But garurumon your armor.." Matt said he seemed to be worried at his partner.

"Don't worry if I rust then at least I could take him with me!" He shouted as he uses his speed star attack again.

"That won't do a thing!" Rust Tyrannomon shouted.

 _ **"Flower Cannon!"**_  
 _ **"Vulcan's Hammer"**_  
 _ **"Hallowed Knuckle!"**_  
 _ **"Rising Destroyer!"**_  
 _ **"Celestial Arrow!"**_  
 _ **"Mega Blaster!"**_  
 _ **"Shadow Wing!"**_

The 7 attack now formed into one attacking Rust Tyrannomon directly while kendo Garurumon dodge the attack at a second before it was all too late.

"No….. I can't…. be back if my mission isn't finished…" Rust Tyrannomon said as he survived from the attack it seems the core isn't quite destroyed yet now he targeted matt with his cannons.

"Matt!" Kendo Garurumon said as it seems he was hopeless and it seems that the other digimon's isn't in a close range.

"Move.." He shouted as he tries to move even though it's too late to tell that as Rust Tyrannomon's cannon being fired but it seems he is on time and now was in front of Matt protecting him from the blast..

"Gabumon you're…" Matt said.

"Thank you matt.." Kendo Garurumon said as he falls.

"No… you can't leave me Garurumon no you can't!" Matt shouted then his hands has a blue fire that is burning but it didn't feel hot not like usual.

"Do you wanna be with your partner?" His digivice sent a message.

"Yes I do!" Matt shouted as his form was now returning to him when he was in 02 while of course he had a blue armor and he now remembered that he dates Sora and has a band of course.

"Matt…" Kendo Garurumon said at his weak voice and now his body was engulf by a blue and goes into matt.

"Double Spirit Evolution!" Matt shouted even though he doesn't have Lobomon to do it himself is fine with it.

"BeoWulfmon!" Matt and Garurumon's mind now was in sync with each other.

* * *

 _ **Digi Analyzer:**_

 _ **Name: BeoWulfmon**_

 _ **Type: Warrior**_

 _ **Level: Hybrid**_

 _ **Attacks: Licht Angriff and Zweihander**_

* * *

"Now come my sword…" His sword appeared the new man wolf digimon with white armor now unleash his sword called Beo Saber.

 _ **"Terror's Cluster!"** _ Rust Tyrannomon now attacked with his cannons at Beowulfmon.

"Hmm is that the best you've got?" Beo Wolfmon survived from the attack.

 _ **"Now try this.. Licht Angriff!"** _ He unleashed some Missiles at Rust Tyrannomon and combines it with his other heavy power artillery destroying Rust Tyrannomon's Cannon's.

"My cannon curses!" As he wanted to use his breath attack it seems Beowulfmon was one step ahead and attacked him with his twin sword attack.

 _ **"Zweihander!"** _ The attacked went slowly as he began to lose some data…

"Forgive me Blackwargreymon-sama…." Rust Tyrannomon smiled and destroyed into Data.

As matt now returns to his 01 form now it seems he was hugging Sora.

"Sora I remember…" Matt said.

"What is this?!" She said.

"Um nothing…." He smiled as still hugging her while she blushed.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

"Thank they do it on time…" Davis sighed as he looks the battle from the screen…

"Davis-san I was the one that bring you here…" Cody said.

"Bring me here why?! This are evil digimons cody don't you understand?" Davis said.

"No you don't understand you've been in a coma for three months… since then well yolei is lonely so I thought bringing you to them…" Cody said.

"Yolei is lonely… and that's becaue of me… I'm a bad person right…. Giving her a false hope this is.." Davis was in lost of things to talk.

"I tried to erase their memory but it seems that it was useless…" suddenly appeared.

"Piedmon! I thought you were!" Davis was surprised.

"Yeah trapped well the master free me anyway…" He sighed as he looks at him.

"The master is coming…" Neo Myotismon peeked at the door.

"Hello Motomiya Davis!" Their Master shouted as he was accompanied by Willis and Davis was getting more and more surprised seeing him here with cody.

"Who are you?!" Davis asked.

"The name is Diz… The one that is going to reform this world…" He said with a relaxed tone.

"Reform the world.." Davis now was a little bit moved by the idea but at the same time a feeling of scared or even surprised and it's something even more.

* * *

 **(Davis Voice)**

 _ **"Diz… he is the one that make cody like this and why are my friends attacking me? Maybe I should just take my mask off"**_

 **Next Time:**

 **Alter**

 **This is where I burn those feelings away**

 **See you next time**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Alter**

* * *

"Reform the world…." Davis now said and looks at him.

"Ah right I'm here to reform the world… now…. On to the depressing matter.." Diz said.

"So you're the one that order this digimons around.." Davis asked.

"Yes more or less before I continue I need to reveal something…. I'm the one that send Legendmon to chase after all of you…" Diz explained.

"What you're…." Cody and Davis gasped.

"But I do it because I think it's a test for all of you…" Diz said.

"How can I work with someone who helps me lost my power?" Davis shouted as he was furious enough.

"I'm sorry for that….. I truly am…. But now… I need all the power I can get…"Diz said as he gives davis the new digivice.

"No! I can't…. because…" Davis said as he was afraid because if he takes that digivice he will be in war again.

"I understand but…. Just take it for your protection…" Diz smiled as he now forcefully gives davis the digivice.

"I…." Davis said as he trembles.

* * *

 **After a while their master Diz leaves the room with Willis**

"Is this okay with him?" Willis asked to Diz.

"It's okay he do as he please for now…" Diz smiled as they go back.

"Soon he will know that even his friend doesn't recognize him…" He thought.

 **Back at the lab..**

"I have to go back to my friends.." Davis said as he touched the digivice while seemed to give a care to him after all he is the one that he sought.

"Very well I shall accompany you to see them…" C. Black Wargreymon smiled.

"You will?" Davis was surprised

"Yes I will you have my words.." He smiled to the former digidestined of miracles.

"Let's go…" Davis said as he leaves with C. Blackwargreymon and wearing his new white outfit although it's still the same with his old one just with different motive.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with the digidestined,**

"It's strange no attacks today…" Tai said.

"Guys unknown digimon is approaching!" Koushiro shouted as he saw from his laptop.

"Wait what digimon?" Matt asked.

"A white wargreymon…" Koushiro stated.

"Agumon be ready.." They all now goes outside except of course ken and yolei.

Outside it seems davis is now within range with the gate of school.

"we're here davis…" said.

"Who are you?" Tai asked now he was now on guard with davis..

"Don't you remember me? I'm davis…" Davis said.

"That guy.." Kari said now looking at his face and she was surprised although now they meet in this circumstances.

"What are you doing here?! Are you trying to attack us?" Mimi asked.

"No I'm not…" Davis said trying to reason with them.

"Just shut up already!" Matt shouted as it seems now all of their digimon is as he transforms with gabumon into Beowulfmon with his sword.

"Davis your orders?" His partner asked to him.

"Guard…" Davis said in a monotone voice as he guarded against Beowulfmon sword attacks.

"Matt what is this all about?" Tai asked.

"The davis I knew wasn't like you!" Matt shouted.

"Even matt too…" Davis sighed and now his face now seriously look at him.

"We don't even know them but now… I know.." Tai said as he ordered everyone to use their ultimate digimon attacks.

"Taichi thinks this carefully if he isn't the enemy then we could.." Koushiro said.

"No.. I'm sure about this cody I'm not risking it not like this.." Tai shouted but kari isn't moving an inch it seems she is the one that doesn't think this right..

"Why do we have to fight him.." She now hesitates.

 _ **"Shadow Wing!"**_ Garudamon attacks first but guarded the attack..

"Black wargreymon please… let's try reasoning again and then just maybe just dodge and guard no attacking…" Davis ordered.

"I hate this plan but I'm with you…" dodge the attacks with ease.

 _ **"Licht Angriff!"**_ Beowulfmon attacks with his missiles but Black wargreymon deflects them all.

"Do you still think they will remember you.. You were the one that left them… even yolei too…." A voice rings in his head.

"But.." Davis said as he was hesitating while it seems Mega Kabuterimon was combining his attack with Zudomon's Vulcan Hammer.

"Arrghh!" C. BLack wargreymon shouted as he got hit by the attacks.

 _"Look at what you've done…" The voice stated._

 _ **"Trident Revolver!"**_

"Rize greymon attacks with his revolver and it seems wargreymon wasn't prepare for it.

"Right because you weren't there…" The voice now takes a shift of astral form like him but with a golden eye instead of his normal eyes.

"It's because I…." Davis said.

"Now release me… Just say the word…." His other self said.

 _ **"Alter Type: Overload.."**_ Davis stated as his appearance changed with hair has a yellow lace while his eyes was golden with red particles in his eyes.

"Black wargreymon…. Hear me… attack… they aren't your friend…" The mysterious voice in davis said.

"Right.." C. Black Wargreymon's eyes turns into bloody red and now smiled slyly.

"What is happening to him?" Beowulfmon asked.

"Now this fight will be in my control.." He said.

"Who are you?!" Kari shouted.

"Ah it seems we meet again my lady…." He now jumped from from C. Blackwargreymon.

"Matt get kari inside.." Tai said.

"No… Brother I need to clear this…" Kari said as she step forward facing face to face with The one now controlling davis.

"Who are you?" She asked to him.

"My name is Daisuke…" He said to her..

"Daisuke…" Kari said to him while it seems time is slowing.

"Overload Begin!" Davis shouted.

 _ **"Terror Force!"**_ C. Black wargreymonseemed to be fighting a lot faster than he has to be.

"He is fast…" The other digimon seemed to barely dodge it but when they did was now behind Rize greymon.

"Fast…" He gasped.

 _ **"Poseidon Downfall!"**_ He now shot Rize Greymon down from the air for the count.

"That's from your mega form wargreymon!" C. Black Wargreymon smiled evilly.

"Now who is next…" He said as he moved now Lilymon, Zudomon and Mega Kabuterimon attack him.

"Too slow…" He said as he dodge the three digimonn attacks as he each hit them with full force as his claws shed them.

"He is too fast…. But that's not even a mega level should have move." Gatomon look at the fight.

Yolei looks outside and now looking at davis again as she now getting a clearer view at him again.

As ken didn't look at her again she was gone.

"Where is yolei?" He wondered

As all of the digidestined digimon was getting beaten one by one Daisuke laughed evilly.

"Now finish the job Black!" He shouted

"Right daisuke…" wanted to do the last attack but now it seems that yolei was in front of him while it seems hawkmon was with her.

"You're doubting are you.." Yolei said as she now in front of them.

"Stop!" Davis said disturbing daisuke's control over him.

"Yolei… run…" Davis said as he regain his body for a while.

"No… Davis.. I won't run again…. Not like last time…. " Yolei smiled as she was now going straight to davis..

"What is this feeling?" Hawkmon said as he was now feeling a power coursing to him as it seems yolei's digivice has also change to like Tai and Matt..

 _ **"Hawkmon warp digivolve too! Dynasmon!"**_

* * *

 _ **Digi Analyzer:**_

 _ **Name: Dynasmon**_

 _ **Type: Knight/ Data**_

 _ **Level: Mega**_

 _ **Attacks: Dragon's Roar and Dragon Breath.**_

* * *

The newly dragon digimon appeared he is the one in the legend called the passionate knight.

"My head…" Davis said as it seems that Daisuke is trying to take over again but it seems the alter has almost reach it's limit.

 _"You wanted to do this right?" Daisuke said as he was taking over._

"But I can't… Yolei defeat blackwargreymon before it's too late!" Davis shouted.

"Okay.. Dynasmon let's go and save davis…" She smiled as it seems she was now back into her 02 form.

 _ **"Dragon's Roar!"**_ As it closes to who seems froze as he continuously being attacked by Dynasmon.

"This is bad.." Someone is watching from a far.

 _ **"This is the end! Breath Of Wyvern!"**_ Dynasmon shouted as he transform himself into a wyvern aura and takes as he goes back into black agumon and davis collapsed and falls from the air as he collapse someone was catching him.

"This isn't over…." That someone was wearing a black hood to conceal himself.

 _ **"Twillight Mirage!"**_ An unknown digimon attacks the digidestined and the hooded guy vanished.

"Who is that?" Yolei wondered and goes back to his 01 self.

"Yolei you saved us.." Kari said.

"It's not me who you should thank off let's go hawkmon.." Yolei sighed as Dynasmon becomes Hawkmon once again.

"It's him who should you thank.." Yolei sighed.

"But he is the enemy.." Tai said.

"Ugh.. you guys just don't get it didn't you.." Yolei now pissed off by tai's words goes back inside.

"Did I say something wrong?" Tai asked.

"Totally wrong brother.." Kari sighed if it isn't for yolei maybe they would have been done just now.

"Huff… I don't blame her though.." Matt sighed as it now they were all going back to the school.

* * *

 **A few hours later at the lab**

"Ugh.. what happen.." Davis now woke up.

"That wasn't good at all davis it feels like I froze.." Black Agumon said it seems that his body was aching a lot and it feels like he can't move.

"My body it can't move… and arrgghh!" Davis head feels aching even if he can somehow straighten his body.

"You're feeling better?" Willis asked as he was now in front of davis and giving him a chocolate bar.

"What is this?" He asked to him and eats it.

"Chocolate bar… It seems that using your alter really takes lot of you.." Willis sighed.

"Alter?" Davis asked.

"May I explain.." Neo Myotismon said.

"Your digivice is unique sometimes it gives new power but yours was one of the unique type… And that power is called alter.." He explained.

"Unique?" Davis asked.

"It means special.." Willis said.

"And this power is of course a curse itself… Let me explain.." Neo Myotismon said as he drops a book of his choosing to the ground.

"Argghh!" Davis and Black agumon ears seems to be hearing sound 2x as loud.

"It gives you a pause button on the time itself but this is the side effects your sense will be extremely enhanced." Neo Myotismon said.

"I'll do anything…. Since willis saved my live from my alter self…" Davis said.

"Fight.. That's all I can say…" Willis said

"Fight how can I fight against my friends…" Davis said as his tears falls.

"But.. I'm also your friends!" Willis shouted.

"Well… I can say a reason for you to fight.." Diz said as he enters.

"Your friends didn't know you… do you still want to be there for them?" He asked.

"I…" He remembered what his friend does to him saying he is the enemy and also that he doesn't remember forgetting the last detail of yolei's action.

"I'll do it…" Davis eye color becomes darker like he wasn't his usual self anymore.

"Now then where do we start?" Diz smiled slyly at davis.

* * *

 _ **"The truth… is that the one they were told about him all this time?"**_

 **Next Time:**

 **The Truth**

 **This is where I belong now…**

 **See you Next Time**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The truth about the digital world**

* * *

"So does Diz convince him now?" seadramon asked to .

"I don't know for sure but it's our master after all" sighed.

"But I don't like his method though.." Seadramon said.

"For once I have to agree.." agreed with him

Diz comes back with Davis now he was being cooperative for once with Willis and Cody.

"Now davis may I introduce you too.." Diz said but then the digidestined of miracle intervene.

"You're metal seadramon and Piedmon I already heard…" Davis sighed.

"So then you already know your mission right?" Diz asked.

"Yes…" Davis said with just that one word.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **At the lab**_

 _ **"If you want to see the digital world I permit you but first I have a mission and that is the dark ocean.." Diz said**_

 _ **"What?! The dark ocean you're seriously sending him there.." Willis gasped.**_

 _ **"I'll be fine and I've been there remember saving kari from those divermon.." Davis said in a serious voice.**_

 _ **"Oh this is interesting…" Diz was amused.**_

 _ **"Black agumon let's go.." Davis not saying much word he know what he need to do.**_

 _ **"Right.." Back agumon said.**_

 _ **End Of Flashback**_

* * *

"And you two will accompany him.." Diz said to Seadramon and .

"Now let's go.." Davis stated as he and black agumon goes first.

"What now we have to follow a kid around.." C. Metal Seadramon yelled.

"Maybe this will be fun for once metal seadramon I think there is something in that kid…" smiled slyly as he follows davis off.

"Okay.. Okay… but if it fails I'm blaming you.." Seadramon yelled while he followed him.

"Is this okay Diz?" Willis asked.

"They will be fine and dragomon can't keep on his own hold out for long…" Diz sighed.

"And there is a reason you're sending him there right?" Cody comes in and cut him talk.

"Something like that… If he wanted t see what is going on in the digital world then the best way to see it is for him to experience it for himself… Now about the digidestined let's leave them for today…" Diz smiled slyly.

"What?! You're really doing that?" Willis gasped.

"I need you two to be a back up… I think the digidestined will get the same message from him…" Diz smiled.

"Hmm?" Willis was dumbfounded.

"I know from him right…." Cody sighed.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with the digidestined**

"Guys look there is an email.." Koushiro shouted as he was receiving a new email.

"An email from who?" Tai asked and now it seems they are all gathering in one spot.

"An uknown email it says that the digital world is in trouble come at once and it's at the dark ocean?!" Koushiro follow the coordinates in the map.

"What?! Dark Ocean? You're crazy right…" Kari gasped as she knows that she was once there except Davis and the others saved her on time.

"Kari did you know this place?" TK asked to her.

"I tell you that place is a bad one.. Once I was there and this divermon's tried to make me their queen or some sort" Kari stated.

"Really… well if my sister said is true then it's true okay guys let's go in there.." Tai stated.

"What if it's a trap.." Ken said as if the dark ocean suddenly rings a bell of some memories.

"No it must not be a trap…" Yolei said.

"Well I agree with ken on this one.." Sora said but Mimi disagree.

"Guys just stop fighting.." Matt and Meiko tries to be on the neutral side.

"Even if it's a trap we're going.." Tai shouted.

"This is gonna be a long day.." Kari sighed.

"Well for once we're on tai's side.." Koushiro and Joe stated.

"Even if it's a trap there is no way it is since it's the dark ocean." Koushiro said.

"I agree with that even though I'm not totally sure" Joe sighed.

"Okay if you're going with that plan you better take this.." Meiko said as she now gives them a communicator.

"Meiko where did you get this?" Mimi asked as she puts on her communicator.

"Um… Internet.." Meiko lied to them.

"Works for us!" They all shouted as they begin their plan to go to the dark ocean.

* * *

 **Dark Ocean**

Davis now arrived at the dark ocean it seems that it was in a state of war it seems the holy digimons are attacking the divermons.

"Hold your ground!" Dragomon shouted as he ordered his minions the marine divermons.

"Right Dragomon-sama…" They all shouted it seems their enemies are slash angemon and Dominimon as the leader of the troop consist of angemons

 _ **Digi Analyzer**_

 _ **Name: Slash Angemon**_

 _ **Type: Vaccine/Virus Busters**_

 _ **Level: Mega**_

 _ **Attacks: Holy Espada and Heaven's Ripper**_

* * *

 _ **Name: Dominimon**_

 _ **Type: Holy**_

 _ **Level: Mega**_

 _ **Attacks: Final Excalibur**_

* * *

 _ **Name: Dragomon**_

 _ **Type: Virus/ Deep Savers**_

 _ **Level: Ultimate**_

 _ **Attacks: Forbidden Trident and Tentacle Flapping**_

* * *

"That is dragomon?" Chaos bBlack wrgreymon said as he digivolves after seeing this with the help of davis.

"Is he an enemy?" Dragomon was caught by davis appearance who seems to be the one that ruin his plan in the previous time.

 _ **"Now take this! Holy Espada!"**_ Slash Angemon shouted as he now attacks dragomon but then out of nowhere a stream of white energy blast destroyed his attacks.

"Who is there?!" He shouted.

 ** _"Ultimate Stream!"_ ** Seadramon fired again but Dominimon was ready to protect his partner.

 _ **"Now Mask Square!"** _ C. Piedmon shouted as he used his black ball of energy to attack them.

 _ **"Final Excalibur!"**_ Dominimon uses his sword to pierce through the attack.

"We must retreat for now.." Slash angemon said.

"Right… Gennai didn't tell us this would happen…" Dominimon clarified while they leave with the remaining of his angemon's guards.

"You're why are you helping us?!" DRagomon asked.

"I just want to know the truth…. Cause I know you're the one that tries to kidnap my ex friend kari.." Davis said seriously.

"Did all of you Divermon's did this a sacrifice for a queen again?!" He growled.

"Sorry dragomon-sama you said you want the light and hope…" One of the divermon's said.

"Hmm actually it's my fault I'm sorry for the damage that I cause to you digidestined.." Dragomon apologized.

"Wow this is new I thought you're a cruel digimon.." stated.

"That's a lie that gennai told you isn't it?" Dragomon said.

"Wait why did you know gennai?" Davis asked.

"You want to know what this place is in the first place.. It's a place where dark digimon's and light digimon's meet it's a place called The Departure Area…" Dragomon explained.

"But why is this place crawling with dark energies?" Davis asked.

"Darkness isn't all that bad you should know children of miracles… all of this time all of you were being played by gennai's hand.." Dragomon explained.

"You want to know what gennai is then I'll tell you." Dragomon sighed as he reveals everything about gennai by telling Davis all about it and of course a little bit of Diz identity.

"What?! So gennai wanted to destroy human and digital worlds and we're just his pawns… this is unforgivable…" Davis was enraged.

"It isn't entirely your fault though… he has been keeping it clean as of now…" Dragomon sighed.

"Wait then you're the good guy?" Davis asked.

"No I didn't think of it… At first I thought getting the digidestined of light as my queen was a good idea but then you stop my divermon's that is impressive… what I want is to turn this place into what we have once where…." He smiled..

To recreate…" Davis said unexpectedly.

"What did you say?" Dragomon asked.

"Oh nothing I'm just spacing out…" Davis sighed.

"So what is happening now?" said.

"I think that Gennai wants to annihilate me for knowing his secrets…" Dragomon stated.

"You mean he is an AI?" Davis asked.

"What?! How did you know…" Dragomon asked.

" I know from someone I meet it's obvious gennai has clones duh…" Davis stated.

"Wow unexpectedly I almost judge you for an obnoxious boy but you're alright… Even azulungmon didn't know this yet…" Dragomon said.

"What azulungmon didn't know of this then what we're fighting for is…" Davis said as he remembering the adventure they had along.

"Yes… it was all so that gennai can get his powers back and eliminates the threat including the dark masters." Dragomon stated.

"What terminate us?!" said.

"And soon the digidestined too if he has no use anymore.." Dragomon said as he now talks again.

"Then…. If they had no use anymore…" Davis said as he pictures his friends fate in his minds.

"Why are you telling us this?" C. Black Wargreymon asked.

"It's not for me alone but also for his gains as you can see I have no bad intention.." Dragomon smiled.

"War… Between light and darkness and the zero human plan this is wrong.." Davis stated.

"So we have to stop it.." The voice inside his head said.

"Yeah you're right even if my old friend dare to oppose me.." Davis sighed.

"Now get some rest and be on your guard.." Dragomon said.

"Metal Seadramon I need to talk with you.." C. Black wargreymon said.

"What you want to talk to me well that's rare of you.." Seadramon said as he now talks privately with him.

"So what did you wanna talk now Black?" C. Metal seadramon said to him.

"Why are you trying to catch up to me… No… more accurately why are you jealous of me?" wargreymon asked to him.

"Me jealous that's ridiculous!" Seadramon laughed.

"I know what you're thinking" He said seriously to metal sedramon.

"Yes… I'm jealous cause you always gets the masters approval while I don't but I do my best all the time.." C. Metal seadramon said it seems he has a regret voice in this.

"You want to know what I always envy you even though you fail so many times you try to stand up and I have confidence of you as my rival" C. Black wargreymon smiled a little.

" What? You recognize me as a rival…. That makes me a little relieve there.. But I won't lose just to you and what is so special about that davis kid?" C. Metal seadramon sighed and asked as he saw the view of the ocean.

"I think he can unleash our true potential cause I need to get stronger don't you too metal seadramon?" He asked to him politely.

"Yeah that's right… Maybe this time instead of fighting each other we'll fight together.." C. Metal Seadramon said.

"Sir… We've spotted some of the enemies they are back!"One of the Marine Divermon shouted

"Very well it's time we fight back…" Davis shouted it seems Slash Angemon and Dominimon brings angemons reinforcement of angemons and the battle begins.

"For the light sake" Dominimon shouted as he attacks Dragomon with his Excalibur.

"Not gonna happen!" interferes with the attack as he uses his trump sword.

"Tch.." Dominimon said.

"You again!"Slash Angemon shouted as he began to attack wargreymon.

"Don't forget about me!" seadramon said as he fired his ultimate stream at Slash Angemon.

"You're a nuisance!" Slash Angemon shouted.

"Heaven's Ripple!" He said as he tries to cut through Metal Seadramon's attacks and it seems he got a little scratch at his cannons.

"Okay that's it!" Seadramon growled.

"No stand down metal seadramon.." wargreymon said and watch out behind you!" C. Black wargreymon shouted

"Damn.." He said as am angemon shot him down.

"Now show me what your worth.." wargreymon sighed and barely looking at the Slash Angemon."You're underestimating me huh?!" Slash ANgemon shouted as he unleashes his holy espada attack on him all that wargreymon do is dodge and put up a sly smile.

"Please entertain us more…" Davis said as he becomes his alter personality as his appearance changed a little.

"He isn't an ordinary digimon…" Slash angemon said.

"Now what are you waiting at?" Black who is alternate version of wargreymon looked at him with a bored expression.

"More entertain me more.." Black laughed evilly as he dodge every slash angemon's attacks.

 _ **"How about this Heaven's Ripple!** "_ The armored angel digimon closely attacks black with his blade cutting movement but it fails to amuse black it just irritates him.

"Come on is this all you've got I'm not impressed… I'll just end this in one shot.." Black sighed as in seconds he was in front of Slash Angemon.

"Fast…" Slash angemon was lost in words

"Now disappear… Megaton Blaster!" He shot up a white ray blast energy and the slash angemon was now being converted into data.

"Now black absorb it…" Daisuke said.

"I don't like to do this but he is a mega…" Black said as he absorbed slash angemon's data.

After a while it seems Dragomon was having a hard time against Dominimon.

 ** _"Forbidden Trident!"_** Dominimon shouted.

 ** _"Final Excalibur!"_** The fight continues on as it seems the divermon's are getting the hang of everything that is when the digidestined appeared when the fight is almost over.

"We're here.." TK said.

"This place is scary.." Joe said.

"Even though it is we must try to be brave…" Tai said.

"Right wait is that…" Ken looked at the dragomon fighting a dominimon.

"That's the creature that's trying to get kari the last time.." Yolei said.

"Then they are the enemy.." Tai jumps into conclusion.

"Guys don't engage.." Meiko said through their communicators.

"This is wonderful defeating a Holy digimon why I didn't think of this before.." Black laughed as he sense some nuisance presence and it is the digidestined.

"Just leave it Black until we're sure and we must help dragomon now.." Daisuke sighed.

"Why we must help him…" Black said.

"Cause davis said so… You wanted to be deleted from his mind.." Daisuke said.

"Yeah … ugh fine.." Black sighed.

"This is the end Final Excalibur!" It seems Dominimon was more than enough for Dragomon to fight alone.

"Is this the end?" Dragomon said as he lost his trident.

 ** _"Alter: Recreate"_** Daisuke said as he turns back to Davis.

"Set up… Set up.." His digivice glowed.

"Let's go Metal Seadramon!" shouted.

"Right!" Seadramon shouted.

 _ **"Set Up Stream Cannon!"**_ seadramon now turns into a double cannon in his shoulders.

 _ **"Ready… Edge Mode!"** _ The two shouted.

"what they fuse?" was now surprised.

"Let's go… davis" Daisuke smiled as it seems he was projecting his astral self.

 _ **"Edge Blaster!"**_ wargreymon halted Dominimon's attack with his double shot of white energy cannons.

"Gaah!" Dominimon now was hurt as he lost his right arm because of the attack. The attack now leave a mark behind dominimon.

"What power…" Dragomon said.

"Picking an old digimon like dragomon not very smart move" Seadramon said using wargremon's body.

"Now let's just finish this.." wargreymon said as he now gathering up energy.

"You'll all pay for this!" Dominimon shouted as he used his final Excalibur directly at wargreymon but was interfered by Dragomon who interfered at the last second.

"Now you two!" Dragomon shouted.

 _ **"Final Stream!"**_ The two cannon's unite their power into one final burst of stream

"Dragomon dodge now!" Davis shouted.

"Now see you in hell.." Dragomon said as he escapes in the last second of the attack.

"Do you think you've won but gennai will vanquish this place haha…" Dominimon shouted as he was destroyed and turns into particle of data.

"That's all job well done everyone…" Davis sighed and gains his breathe it seems that using the alter was really tiring.." He said as he eats some chocolate bar.

"If he is gennai's then dominimon must be the good guy.." Tai said.

"so what are we going to do tai?" Matt asked.

"we attack.." Tai said.

All of their digimon's turns into their ultimate forms except for Yolei ,Kari and Ken.

 _ **"Flower Cannon!"**_

 _ **"Hammer Spark!"**_

 _ **"Mega Blaster!"**_

 _ **"Licht Angriff!"**_

 _ **"Trident Revolver"**_

 _ **"Soul Vanish!"**_

 _ **"Shadow Wing!"**_

Anticipating this wargreymon holds of their attack with just one attack.

 _ **"Final Stream!"**_ He fired off his cannons and stopped all of the attacks from hitting.

"A new enemy!" Dragomon seems also surprised by this turn of events

"Piedmon protect dragomon at all cost…" Davis ordered.

"Is this weird how that digimon seems to be attacked not he was attacking.." Ken said.

"I agree…" Yolei said.

"Well we're the one that thinking clearly but the others they regain only I don't know couple of their memories but this is bad.." Kari sighed.

"The dark ocean…" Ken remembers it well now the lost of his brother and his adventure with ryo while turning into the digimon emperor as he was a little shiver remembering it all.

"Why are you attacking us?!" Davis shouted.

"Because you're the enemy!" Tai shouted.

"Paildramon!" Ken shouted as he fired the attack at Dragomon but deflect the attacks.

"even if it's wrong…" Paildramon shouted.

"If you're the real davis you woudn't be siding with dragomon!" Ken shouted

"Even you too ken…" Davis said.

"It's you against the world…" Daisuke smiled now looking at davis.

"Why won't you understand you're siding with the wrong person…" Davis shouted

"Davis they won't listen to words…" Dragomon said.

"Now scatter.." Tai ordered.

"Dragomon you're ready to fight?" asked.

"Always my friend…" Dragomon smiled as he gets his trident back.

 _ **"Flower Cannon!"**_

 _ **"Mjolnir!"**_

 _ **"Mega Blaster!"**_

The three attacks hits Dragomon and head on bu they endure it somehow.

"You still think they are your friends?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes I still think they are!" Davis shouted.

 _ **"Excalibur!"**_

 _ **"Rising Destroyer!"**_

 _ **"Zweihander!"**_

 _ **"Cable Catcher!"**_

Paildramon tried to restrain wargreymon movements but it fails and it manage to dodge the attacks.

"We're sorry about this davis but.." Kari said

 _ **"Eden's Javelin!"**_ Ophanimon appears and attacks from behind

"But we must do it.." Yolei said.

 _ **" Breath of Wyvern!"**_ Dynasmon shouted and helps the other digidestined as he attacks Dragomon.

"A member of the royal knight…" Dragomon guarded the attack with his trident.

"Dragomon is in danger.." Seadramon said in 's body.

"We're not letting you get away!" Rize Greymon shouted as they block off 's way.

"Tch.." was annoyed by their actions.

"Dragomon!" shouted it seems he was halted by the three ultimates and the mega holy digimon.

"This is my fate…" Dragomon said as he keeps fighting against Dynasmon it seems that he was losing.

 _ **"Dragon Collide!"** _ Dynasmon uses his claw and breaks Dragomon's Trident

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise chosen…" Dragomon uses his tentacles at Dynasmon.

"Get out of my way fools!" switched into Black in a split second.

 _ **"Edge Blaster!"**_ He fired off the cannons and it hits Rize Greymon and Beowulfmon down.

 _ **"Now For you! Terror Force!"**_ He fired of a black version of gaia force at Paildramon and dash off.

"Gah…" Ken said as he saw davis left.

"Now go…" Davis said as it seems a little late for them it seems.

 _ **"Dragon's Roar!"**_ The last attack hits dragomon badly and even injured him.

"Time to finish this.." Dynasmon shouted.

 _ **"Trump Sword II!"**_

 _ **"Masks Square!"**_

C. PIedmon uses his attacks simultaneously to catch the digidestined off guard but it was already too late.

"Now!" Dynasmon shouted as he used his dragon roar attacks but was halted by the attack of wargreymon's Terror Force.

"No there is no saving me now motomiya…" Dragomon said as his data was seeping out.

"No… There must be a way of saving you.." Davis comes in on his aid.

"You little.." Dynasmon shouted as he fight head on with him.

"I want you to seal this off.." Dragomon said.

"I shall accompany him.." Daemon appeared out of nowhere.

'You're fashionably late Daemon.." Dragomon smiled.

"Daemon you're…" Davis said.

"I've changed since I got here now follow me…" Daemon shouted as he takes davis with him.

"That's the dar digimon we couldn't defeat.." Yolei saw Daemon.

"As a last resort Dragomon uses this…" He sighed and the ocean opens itself to be something of a trident.

"Now destroy it whatever you chose is your choice but if you destroy this thing then it will seal off the dark ocean and only you can find it and takes it's responsibility are you ready?" Daemon asked.

"I'll be if this place gets on the wrong person then…" Davis sighed as he remembers this place.

"Black wargreymon destroy the trident!" He shouted.

"What?!" He was surprised if they destroyed the trident then the place will be sealed and no one can enter it anymore.

"Right I got it!" wargreymon said as he turns back from black.

"Edgar Blaster!" He blast off the trident as many chain seemed to appear right outside of the dark ocean lifting the dark ocean into the sky.

"I shall lead the dark ocean until you come back if it's okay…" Daemon said.

"Yes…" Davis said in a monotone voice as it seems the dark energy of the trident was flowing into him.

"Finally it's over.." Dragomon was destroyed and he turns back into a digi egg and flew into Daemon.

 _ **"Twilight Blaster!"**_

 _ **"Arctic Blizzard!"**_

Twilightmon appeared with Willis while Cody with Vikemon saving 's life.

"Guys you better get out of there before…" Meiko shouted from their communicator.

"This isn't over.." Tai said as they all leave

"Davis.." Yolei said as she followed them with Dynasmon.

"Argghh!" Davis shouted with great anger.

"Davis let's get back…" Seadramon said as he now split with

"What happens here?" Willis asked Davis but he didn't answer.

"It must be taichi's interference…" Cody said.

"Damn it.. Damn it…" Davis thought as his tears falls off as they now returning to the dark area and The Dark Ocean began to disappear.

* * *

 **Dark Area**

"Hmm.. so how does the mission goes?" Diz asked to Willis it seems they are back.

"It seems that we lost dragomon and the mission fails.." Willis said.

"I see… Where is Davis?" DIz asked.

"Once he know about gennai cody tried to talks to him but he locks himself in one of our rooms." Willis reported back

"I see it seems the bad scenario.." DIz sighed.

"You know this could happen?" Willis asked.

"I knew all the possibilities…" Diz sighed.

"But why did you send him there?" Willis asked again

"He wants the truth there is the truth and even their friends doesn't know about the truth…" Diz sighed.

"You planned this?" Willis asked.

"Not for dragomon but half of it…" Diz sighed

"It seems you really knows what is happening.." Willis said.

Inside a locked room davis was now with black agumon.

"Darn.. Darn why must dragomon he isn't the bad guy…" Davis shouted with frustration.

"There is no bad and good… there is only right and wrong.." Daisuke appeared right in front of him.

"Right.. then we are in the right isn't it daisuke?" Davis asked.

"I don't know myself I'm even doubting that myself!" Daisuke laughed.

"What we can do…. Is to carry on his will" Davis said as his eye now turns the same like daisuke

"Then you're…" Daisuke said.

"Let's become one…" Davis said as it seems daisuke was now smiling as a dark light emitting them while black agumon and Black just looks at them.

"You're…" daisuke smiled slyly.

"I want to see my true self…" Davis said as he becomes one with Daisuke and his hair has black laces on it.

"Now we're one…" Davis said as his eyes half turns into red while his other eyes was still yellow.

"Ahaha…" Black and Black agumon unites himself and smiled slyly.

"Dragomon this is what you wanted right and I'm going to give it right this time…" Davis laughed maniacally while tears fall from his face.

* * *

 _ **Next Time:**_

 _ **Confrontation**_

 _ **It's time to lure the enemy out..**_

 _ **See you next Time..**_


End file.
